The Mystery That Is Anastasia Scarlet Harris
by wolfwisdom
Summary: Anastasia is a mystery that Draco is curious to solve. He tries every trick in the book to try and have her go on a date, but nothing works. Has he finally met a girl that he can't charm so easly and who is more interested in her education than him?
1. Anastasia Harris

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters.**

Chapter 1: Hogwarts, Here Comes Anastasia!

The new school year started off like any other. I was at the train station telling my family good bye. My mother was blubbering like usual whenever I departed to Hogwarts. I heard that announcer say that the train would be leaving in approximately five minutes. I still had to find a compartment.

"Oh, you should get going." My mother said as she handed me a duffle bag.

"Yeah, I'll miss you." I said as I gave my parents and little sisters hugs and kisses.

"Promise, you will write me at least three times a week." My mother demanded. She made me make the same promise every year.

"I promise, now good bye for the final time." I waved to them and boarded the train.

I sighed with relief that I wouldn't see my family until Christmas. I loved them with all my heart but I needed a break from them every once in a while. I walked up the aisle, opening compartment doors only to receive irritated glances from the passengers within them. I opened another one and noticed that the golden trio.

"Hey, mind if I come in." I announced.

"Anastasia!" they all replied in unison.

"I take that as a yes."

"Oh, come on." Harry said as I came in and sat down next to him.

"So, how were your guys' summers?" I asked as I sat my duffle bag onto the floor between my feet.

" fine, we all spent most of the summer over at the Weasley's. Just doing the normal." Harry answered. "how about you?"

"Well, I stayed home most of the time just reading and writing. I did go to the library a few times. That's about it." I shrugged. I didn't give them the entire description of my entire summer just the basics of what I did.

"Seems like all of us had uneventful summers." Hermione pointed out.

"Well I tell you one thing for sure you guys really matured this summer." I glanced at each of them.

"Thanks." Ron said with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. He could blush so easily.

"So have you. I mean your hair has gotten a lot longer and you're a blonde too." Hermione said.

"Yeah, being a brunette is fun and all but I wanted to try something different." I replied with a smile.

Suddenly the doors swung open to reveal the most disgusting spectacle I had every seen in my entire life, the infamous Draco Malfoy.

"Ah, what a sight? A blood traitor hanging around the golden loser circle." Draco insulted as he glanced towards me.

I was a pure blood and ended up being in Gryffindor. Basically disgracing all purebloods with the house that I was put in. however my parents didn't really care which house I was in as long as I was the excellent student that I had always been.

"Oh please, is that the best you can come up with?" I questioned his thought processor.

"Harris, you became a blonde, I have to say that I preferred you as a brunette." He said with that famous smirk that he was famous for.

My anger was beyond boiling point, I wanted to go right up to him and beat his ass all the way to Hogwarts. It took all of my power of strong will to resist the temptation to do so.

"Well, for that fact I'm glad that I changed the color. Now shoo away, Malfoy." I said as I gave him a wave of my hand.

He just stood there for moment not moving a muscle just gazing at me.

"Malfoy, do you have any brain cells left to the point that you cant even listen." I said with a smile.

"Oh, shut the hell up, Harris." Malfoy stomped off to what I presumed was to his compartment.

"Oh I'm good." I couldn't help but feel proud of myself for verbally abusing Draco Malfoy the famous player as well as the world's first place jerk.

"That was pretty cool. He couldn't even come up with one. We're very proud of you!" I received a high five from each of them. Normally Hermione would have protested of that kind of behavior but it was Draco she didn't care. I could see that she enjoyed the scene like everybody else.

The train had about half an hour before we were to arrive at the station. So I decided to get changed into my uniform. I grabbed my duffle bag and headed for the bathrooms. I had to push passed a few people but for the most part it was smooth sailing. Once I made it to my destination I quickly changed into my uniform, being courteous to the other girls that did the last minute routine like I did.

I looked at myself in the mirror, pulling my hair into a messy bun, leaving my side bangs alone. I applied little make up that consisted of mascara, a bit of eyeliner and chap stick. I checked in the mirror for the last time to see if I looked decent for my first day back at Hogwarts. I stuffed my other clothes into the duffle bag, not leaving anything behind. I exited the bathroom and made my way back to the compartment.

Along my way I bumped into Draco, I had to admit at that moment I didn't feel like putting up with his ego, which was bigger than my checking account back home.

"Watch where you're going, traitor." He snorted as he continued along his way, pushing passed me in the process.

"Ferret, you need to come up with some new material. Seriously. You've been using the same name since first year." I said to him as I walked back into the compartment.

I immediately sat down, trying to calm the nervous butterflies that were squirming within my stomach. I pulled out a book and began reading to take my mind off of Draco, the first day back at school, missing my family. The list just went on and occasionally I found myself adding some more things to it as I was trying to busy my mind.

**A/n: **I'm just trying to expand my writing from other than Anime. Also I would really appreciate it if you read and review.


	2. Vegan Traitor

Chapter 2: Vegan Traitor

The train finally stopped and I was ready to get off. We walked out of the compartment only to collide with something rough. Fortunately, when I landed, I crashed on the same tough thing.

I opened my eyes only to be met by a pair of pale, smoky gray eyes that belonged to the renowned Draco. I soon realized the position that we were in. My legs were on either side of his waist with my hands placed on top of his hard chest, (so all those years of quidditch really paid off). My hair had fallen out of the messy bun and trickled down to barely touch his face.

I hastily got up and grabbed my duffle bag, briskly walking towards the entrance of the train. I could feel my face burning crimson from the sudden embarrassment. I took another rubber band and styled my hair in the messy bun, again.

So much for making a good impression on the first day of school.

"God, I think I'm going to be scarred for the rest of my life with that nasty memory." I told Harry as I cringed at the remembrance.

"Oh, don't worry, you'll forget about it in time." He reassured me.

I felt better about the incident. It's not like I wanted it to happen.

I sat down at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Dumbledore to finish his speech about the new year.

As soon as he finished the agonizing speech, food appeared of all sorts on the table. I promptly grabbed a plate and encumbered it with a salad, spinach, broccoli and a butter less role.

"Why aren't you getting any of the greasy, juicy meat?" Ron questioned as he attacked the chicken leg with carnivorous teeth.

"Remember I'm a vegan-" I was abruptly interrupted by Draco, again.

"So, the traitor is a vegan. Since when?" he asked as he pushed the people that were sitting next to me away, to make a clearing for himself.

"It's none of your business and how long do you plan on staying?" I asked as I took a bite of the spinach.

He ignored my question.

"So how long have you been a vegan?" he kept pushing.

"I already answered your question, now leave, you're destroying the healthy atmosphere with your bad personality." I alleged, not even bothering to look at him.

He just scowled at my response, got up and left.

"God, he's getting more annoying with each passing year." I said as I shoveled in more of my dinner.

"Yeah, but out of all of us he picks on you the most." Harry pointed out.

"Well, you've got to remember that most purebloods are put in Slytherin. I just happen to be different then the rest of them so I have to pay the price for it." I said without a care.

To be honest, I didn't want to be a pureblood with having to be put into an arranged marriage and having respect for Voldermort.

I didn't want to have that type of life. That's way I longed to be a muggle, their lives were simpler and they were able to make their own decisions.

"That sucks." Ron said as he continued to pile his plate with more food.

"Ron, that's gross! How many times have you piled food on your plate?" I asked, feeling suddenly nauseous.

"I don't know…maybe three times." Ron retorted as he gorged himself into the new pile of food.

"If you keep on eating like that, you'll become obese." Hermione supposed as she looked over his plate with disgust.

"Hey, I bike hood!" he replied with his mouth full.

I couldn't help but start to laugh, Harry joined in and even Ron but Hermione just glared at each one of us so the laughing came to crashing halt.

I just happened to glance over at the Slytherin table to have my eyes come in contact with a pair of oh so familiar brilliant gray eyes. I questioned myself why he was looking over here and specifically at me.

"ANASTASIA!!" I heard two people say in unison behind me.

I immediately broke eye contact with Draco to turn around only to see my two best friends in the entire world.

"MARIE! ZACK!" I yelled with surprise.

I automatically stood up and hugged each of them. Afterwards we sat down together.

"I can't believe it! You're a blonde!" Marie said with shock written all over her face. "And you make fun of me because I'm a blonde."

"Sorry about that. It's actually not half bad being a blonde." I replied.

"So how was your guys summer?" I asked Zack and Marie.

"Oh just fine. I went to North Dakota to spend time with my relatives for most of the summer." Marie said with her usual bright smile.

"I went to New York with my father for about a week. That was the highlight of my summer vacation." Zack responded with dullness.

"You guys were so lucky. I was stuck at home and did what I normally do." I said.

"Well, we just wanted to say hi. We've got other people to greet so we'll see you later, ok?" Marie assumed as she got up along with Zack.

"Ok, talk to you guys later." I smiled and waved at them.

"Well somebody got excited." Ron stated.

"Oh shut it. I didn't see them all summer so I was happy to see them. I think I'm going to turn in early tonight. I want to get enough sleep for tomorrow." I said my farewell as I got up from the table.

"Wait. I'll come with you." Hermione yelled as she hurried to my side.

"Bye." We said in unison as we took our leave for the dorms.

I changed into a plain purple tank top and black sweatpants. I took my hair out of the messy bun, letting it cascade down to the middle of my back.

"So are you excited about tomorrow?" Hermione inquired as she grabbed a hardback and had it already cracked open.

"Yeah, I guess. Do want to compare schedules?" I requested as I grabbed my crumpled up schedule and sat at the end of Hermione's bed,

**Double Potions- 8AM**

**Charms- 10AM**

**Herbology- 11AM**

**Lunch Break- NOON-1PM**

**Defense Against the Dark Arts- 1PM**

**Transfiguration-2Pm- 3PM**

"We have the same schedule." Hermione said.

At that moment, I was thankful that I at least had somebody I knew in all my classes.

"YAY!" I clapped my hands together and glomped Hermione.

I got off her bed, throwing my schedule into my already packed school bag, and snuggled underneath the covers.

"Good night, Hermione." I said in a yawn.

"Good night."

With that I welcomed the warmth that consumed me and sent me off into a dreamy wonderland.


	3. Surprise Attack

Chapter 3: Surprise Attack

The next morning I opened my eyes, glancing over at my alarm clock only to see that it read 8:15. Double Potions had started at 8 and by the time I would get done I would have missed half an hour's worth of class.

I immediately jumped out of bed, threw on my uniform, brushed my hair and teeth and applied a little bit of eye makeup. I just left my hair down, not having enough time to do anything with it. I slung my school bag across my body and dashed out of the Gryffindor common room.

I soon stopped and took off my shoes to improve my speed. I started running again, making better timing. I took a sharp turn, not thinking that anybody would be there. I soon rammed into somebody. I fell on to the hard floor on my bum, my shoes flying out of my hands. I looked up and saw that I had ran into Draco.

I couldn't believe that I had bumped into him again. He was a magnet that I couldn't avoid at any costs.

"Watch where you're going Harris!" he scoffed.

I got up from the floor and quickly brushed off my dirty clothes.

"Shouldn't you be in class at the moment." I said as I searched for my shoes.

"I had some other things to take care of." He answered.

"Like what? Shagging some random girl in the hallway." I assumed as I grabbed my shoes and put them on.

"No, but now that you mention it, it does sound like a good idea." He smirked at me.

"Find another girl that is more than willing do it. I however have to get to class." I replied as I swiftly walked towards Potions.

Draco soon caught up at my side.

"What are you doing? Don't you have a different class?" I asked him with a confused look on my face.

"I have Potions next." He answered.

I stopped walking and turned and faced the arrogant ferret.

"Let me see your schedule." I basically demanded as I held out my hand.

"Why?" he questioned my actions.

"Fine, never mind then." I started walking once again towards Potions. The door was coming within my view.

"Here, but it's going to cost you." He handed me a crumpled up piece of paper.

"Whatever."

I scanned over his schedule only to realize that we had the same classes.

"Oh no!" I was almost on the verge of tears.

"What?" he asked.

"You and I have the same classes." I groaned.

I could see from the corner of my eye that he was smirking. I never understood why he smirked so much. To me it was just annoying. But then again just about everything about him was annoying. If he had any redeemed good points I surely didn't know about them.

"Here." I threw his schedule at him as I continued along my way.

He caught up to me again. I was starting to get tired of seeing him and hearing his irritating voice that made my head swell with a throbbing headache each time I heard it.

"I told you that it would cost you." He stated.

"What's the cost?" I asked.

Suddenly he popped in front of me making me bump into him for the second time that morning.

"You've got to stop-" I was cut off of my sentence by a pair of warm, soft lips.

_What the hell is Draco doing? _My mind screamed.

My body was frozen stiff by the sudden shock that I had just experienced.

I tried pulling away but he brought one of his rather large hands at the back of my neck, making it nearly impossible for me to move away.

Once he had the fill of the kiss or a low supply of oxygen he let me go.

"That's what the cost was." He smirked as he went on his way to Potions.

I just stood there stunned from what just happened; however I wasn't bound to let the meaningless kiss get to me. So I continued along my way to Potions as well.

"MS. HARRIS! YOU ARE LATE!" Snape yelled at me as I entered the classroom.

I glanced down at my watch and saw that I was forty minutes late for his class.

"I'm really sorry professor I-" he interrupted me.

So many people were interrupting me lately that I was starting to get sick of it. But I wasn't bound to take my anger out on a teacher although Snape was a rather strict teacher and he preferred Slytherin over any other house, I somehow held some respect for him.

"Just take your seat." He replied as he continued on the lesson.

I had to admit that I was taken aback that he hadn't deducted any points from Gryffindor because of my tardiness. I just hurried and sat down at any available seat.

"So why were you late?" Hermione asked in a bare whisper.

"I slept in late and had a bump in the hallway with Malfoy."

"What happened?" she questioned with curious eyes.

"Nothing…it was just like a surprise attack when I saw him, that's all. We exchanged a few insults and that was it."

I hoped that satisfied her curiosity and it did. She returned her focus back to the lesson that I was barely listening too. However I changed my attitude and tried to center on the lesson so that way I wouldn't get into worse trouble.

However that was short lived because within the first couple of minutes I was already starting to get bored. I took a hold of my pencil and began doodling random pictures on a piece of parchment.

"Today I'm going to give you a project that wont be due for three weeks. I figure we better start stimulating those brain cells as soon as possible. Anyway, I will partner you up." Snape said.

I was really beginning to regret this day.

"Granger and Crabbe."

I gave Hermione a sympathetic look as she gathered her things and went to go sit next to the elephant.

"Parkinson and Potter."

"Weasley and Goyle."

"Malfoy and Harris."

He continued to name off other partners.

My mind raced with so many unanswered questions. The main question was, why the hell couldn't I get away from Malfoy? I had him in every single class now I had to be partners with him, life was just asking too much from me.

"Now discuss what you guys will being doing for the project, such as research and creating it." Snape demanded as he went back to his desk to grade papers.

"Hey, Harris." Draco scoffed as he sat down at the empty seat.

I was already missing Hermione.

"Hi, Malfoy." I harshly whispered.

"Are you excited about us being partners?" he asked.

I turned to face him, seeing that he had made himself quite comfortable. He had his arm propped up on to the cool black table, the side of his jaw resting in the palm of his hand as he stared at me.

"Now why would I be happy about being partners with you, of all people?"

"Oh, don't be like that, after all we did share a kiss." Draco smirked.

"That was not just a kiss. It was forced upon me." I stated.

"I beg to differ. Admit it, you enjoyed kissing the famous Draco." He announced with such confidence.

"I think you mean infamous and you kiss more girls in a week than what I save up in money." I said as I put away the parchment.

"Really, you're that poor." He replied.

"No, I just like to earn my own money. Why the hell am I talking to you about this? We need to decide what we're going to do for the project." I responded as I grabbed a new piece of parchment.

"I don't feel like doing the project. Why don't you do it and then I'll test it on you?" Draco said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the wooden chair.

"I don't think so. You're not going to take credit for my work. If you won't work then we'll both fail." I alleged.

"Oh come Harris. I know you enjoy doing projects." He whined.

"No." I huffed as I turned my face away from him.

"Fine but you have to answer one of my questions that you have yet to answer." He said.

I faced him again.

"Only one." I held up a solitary finger.

"Ok. Why did you become a vegan and how long have you been a vegan?" he asked.

"That's two questions." I stated.

"Formed into one question, so answer it." He ordered.

"I still can't believe that you're dwelling on it." I giggled.

"Just answer the damn question." He hurried.

"Fine, I've been a vegan for eleven years. The reason why I became a vegan was because I believe that you don't have to satisfy your hunger by killing animals." I answered as I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the table.

"So you haven't touched a scrap of meat for eleven years?" he asked with surprise.

"Yep."

I was actually surprised that we were having a normal conversation for once with only occasional invectives.

"Now, what are we going to do first with the project?" I asked.

"How about the research."

"Do you think you could go to the library after classes are over?"

"I can't." He simplified.

"Oh, let me guess! Your entire schedule if full of nothing, but girls." I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, but I have quidditch practice today." He answered.

"Oh."

For some reason I started giggling because of an old memory that came to mind.

"What? What's so funny?" he questioned with a confused look on his chiseled face.

"Oh, I was just remembering when you bribed the quidditch team so you could join them after you found out about Harry being on Gryffindor's team."

"I did not bribe them, they let me join because of my exceptional skills." He replied with a scowl on his face.

I couldn't help but make him nutty. It was just too much fun to see him all puffy and red with irritation.

"Draco, quidditch isn't a sport where you get to lie on your back." I said with a smile.

"Would you care to experience the better aspects of my favorite sport?" he questioned as he leaned in closer to me.

"No, I've got better things to do."

"Like what?"

"Dating more healthier guys than you." I said as I flicked his nose.

He pulled back with some sort of emotion that I couldn't read, but his face quickly recovered as it changed back to the smirk.

Suddenly the bell rang signaling that Double Potions was over. I grabbed my bag and swung it over me shoulder. I left the classroom, catching up to Hermione, Ron and Harry.

"I feel so sorry for you." Hermione said.

"I know…I do to. But all of you guys have my sympathy."

"Us too." They replied in unison.


	4. Major Pain

Chapter 4: Major Pain

After classes were over I headed to the Great Hall by myself, for some time for my brain to relax and get a break from the lecturing teachers. However the lecturing teachers had been replaced with blabbering teenagers, gossiping about the newest girl that Draco was "dating". How did Draco have this hold on so many girls? Why would they even be interested in him when there were plenty of better fish in the open sea? I forced the questions out of my head, trying to calm the raging headache that was making it harder for me to focus on getting to the Great Hall.

I soon arrived and right away sat down next to Harry.

"Hey Asia. How was your day?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Just awful…the lectures that the teachers were giving were so boring and having Malfoy in all my classes doesn't help with a rampaging pain in the back of my head." I responded as I grabbed a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Damn, that is a lot to put with in one day." He said as he gently rubbed my back.

It felt good to be with a sane person after a long day. But it seemed like Harry was being friendlier than usual. I didn't ponder on the thought for I was thinking that I was reading too much into it.

"Yeah, you can say that again." I giggled.

"I think I'm going to head to the library." I said as I got up from the long, old, wooden bench.

"Don't you think you should rest and eat something too?" Harry inquired with concern.

"I'm not really hungry and I haven't read in a while so don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow." I waved at him as I left the Hall.

Soon, I found myself in the library, practically drooling to crack open a book. I found an empty seat and say my belongings on it, not really caring at the moment as to what would happen to them.

I slowly strolled along the aisles, scanning the spines of hard bounds and paperbacks. I grabbed a couple of regular romance novels.

Suddenly the thought of the Potions project popped into my already crammed head. I decided to check out one of their books about love potions.

I still couldn't get over the fact that the entire class was doing a love potion and that Draco was my partner. I shuttered every time I thought about the whole situation.

My hand moved over to a book about love potions when out of the blue, it was knocked away by a pale, male hand. I glanced up to see Draco was the thief.

It was at that moment that I realized how he towered over me. He had to be at least six feet; on the other hand I stood at 5'6''. Both of my parents were rather tall. My mother was 5'11'' while my father was 6'2''. So needless to say that I inherited the recessive trait.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I asked with my normal attitude towards him.

"Getting a book…it is public for all Hogwarts' students."

"You know what I mean. You told me that you had quidditch practice today. So once again, what are you doing here?" I questioned again.

Sometimes I wondered if he was slow.

"Practice was cancelled so I decided to start working on the project." He shrugged as he grabbed the volume.

"That's very considerate of you since before you were less than interested in it."

"I want to get it done so I can hear the sweet words of your secret love for me come off you lips." he cooed.

"Get over yourself, seriously. That will never happen." I alleged as I ambled back to the table that my assets were located with Draco following behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked out of curiosity.

He ignored my question and proceeded to make himself at ease in the seat next to mine.

"Look do you want to start the research or not?" he asked.

"Fine." I replied as I strutted quickly to the other love potions books, grabbed a few and went back to the table.

Once I sat them on the table I plopped on to my own seat.

"Why are you reading these?" Draco asked as he held up the novels.

"None of your business." I quickly captured them from him and shoved them into my bag.

"Why are you so secretive?"

"Why are you so noisy?" I questioned him.

The conversation went dead after that. We worked a couple of hours on the project, getting half of the research completed. Every so often I would catch Draco glancing over at me. I swear he did that just to aggravate me.

"Well, I'm done here." I said as I slung my school bag across my body and moved to put away the research books.

"Don't you think that we should work on it some more?"

"No, we got the basics down and a few other details. We can just work on it on another time. The project isn't due for three weeks. Plus I'm tired and I still have to do my homework." I groaned.

"Well why can't we just finish the research tonight?" he pressed.

"I just gave you my reasons, plus spending all of this time with you isn't doing much for my health." I commented as I finished putting away the books.

I turned around only to have Draco a couple of inches away. I could feel his warm breath and the smell of his cologne wrap around my nose with its masculine scent.

"What are you doing?" I asked out of urgency, my breath hitched in my throat making the question come out in a bare whisper.

Once again, he ignored my question just staring at me with his steel blue eyes. I could almost feel them penetrating my very being.

"I was just putting the book away." He carelessly responded as he brought back his hand to his side," why? Did you think it was something else?" a smirk twisted on his face.

"No!" I exclaimed as my face turned scarlet from the embarrassment and the fact that I had misunderstood his actions.

"Oh yes you did!"

I went to make an escape with what dignity I had left but Draco had put his hands on either side of my face, blocking my ways from him.

"What did you think I was going to do?" he leaned in closer.

"Nothing now let me leave. I told you already, that I have to get my homework done." I tried to make an excuse but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on, quit being so self righteous and just go out on a date with me."

I couldn't contain my surprise or even my laughter. He was asking me out on a date, did he really think that I was that gullible and stupid to not see what he was planning.

"Malfoy, as much as spending time with you is irritating enough, I'm afraid that going out with you would just turn my stomach." I commented with an innocent smile.

"Oh, you know you cannot resist me." He pointed.

"Wrong, I can. " I shoved him with as much effort as I could and managed to make a small escape for myself.

I nearly leaped away from him. I strutted out of the library with a victorious smile bonded onto my face, nonetheless I did glance over his shoulder to see a disappointed look on him face. That only made my smile grow bigger.


	5. Taking Action

**A/n**: Thanks for the reviews I'm really glad that you guys like the story.

**Chapter 5**: Taking Action

Finally, the first week of school was over. I had plenty of time to regenerate the lost energy that I spent on doing homework and studying for upcoming tests.

Suddenly I could feel somebody jerking my body, trying to wake me up from a wonderful, peaceful sleep. I reluctantly opened my eyes to beams of sunlight filtering into the big room. I quickly closed them again, not wanting to be blinded once more.

"ANASTASIA SCARLET HARRIS! WAKE UP!" from the tone of the voice I would have sworn that it was my mother that was the culprit for waking me up.

I opened my eyes to see that Hermione was the one who had done the damage.

"What?" were the first words to come out of my mouth.

"Today is the Hogsmeade trip. Do you want to come?"

"That's all you woke me up for this early in the morning." I supposed as I threw the covers on top of my head trying to block out the evil light that was preventing me from going back to sleep…that and other things as well.

"Ana, it's ten thirty. I wouldn't necessarily say that it's early in the morning." Hermione corrected.

I really liked Hermione. She was one of my best friends. But I was not in the mood to put up with her smart manner.

"So do want to come?" she asked again.

"I don't think so. I'm really tired." I told her as I started dosing off already.

"So you plan on spending the rest of the day in bed."

"That was the original plan, yes." I whispered.

Suddenly I could feel the covers being ripped away from my body as Hermione threw them at the end of the bed.

"Well I won't hear any of that." She scolded.

"What's wrong with me wanting to stay in bed?" I asked with utter confusion.

"You're wasting the day away and Hogsmeade is really fun. You always have fun whenever we go." She was really trying to convince me to go.

"Ok, I'll go. What time do we leave?" I moaned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"We're leaving at eleven fifteen so get ready." With that said she left me to prepare myself.

_I can't believe I gave in, _I thought as I got out of bed and stretched out my body, trying to stray away from crawling underneath the covers and going back to my fantasy land.

I threw on a pair a of faded blue jeans, a Gryffindor sweatshirt and old black converse. I brushed my hair and teeth, even using mouth wash for the special occasion. I performed a spell that styled my hair into luscious curls, curling away from my face. I just felt like doing something different and this time I didn't have to rush to get done. I put on my usual eye makeup and smeared strawberry Chap Stick on my lips. From what I could tell in the mirror I was done.

I strolled out of the common room over to the Great Hall to get some breakfast. Along the way I could hear my stomach growl from being empty for so long.

I arrived in a short amount of time taking a seat at some random place at the Gryffindor table. I grabbed a bowl and slapped a spoon full of strawberry and cream oatmeal into the glass container. I instantly dug in to the morning meal, trying to satisfy my aching hunger.

"Jeez, I never knew you could act like such a pig." I heard a charming as well as intimidating voice insult.

I quickly momentary looked over at my side to see that Draco was there. Why was he bothering me so much? I had put up with him for an entire week; I was ready to murder him. But I didn't want to be sentenced to Azkaban. So I censored the inclination and sustained on eating my breakfast but at a more normal rate.

"Nice to see that you are still your normal impossibly bothersome self." I snorted.

I finished my breakfast and got up to leave. As I was heading for the exit I could hear Draco's stocky footsteps behind me.

"Yup. By the way you look hot. So what are you doing this morning?" he asked as I grabbed a bottle of water along my way out.

"Nothing that involves you." I snarled.

I just wanted Draco to leave me alone. He had so many other squeezes that would love to have his attention, why did he have to hunt after me?

"Oh come on, we could take a stroll around the castle?" he suggested as he put an arm around my shoulders.

I soon stopped within my tracks, letting my anger take over, which probably wasn't a good idea. However I had put up with him for a week. A WEEK! I had to take action and now was the perfect moment.

I wiggled away from him, staring him straight in the face. I actually had to look up at him, which was a little embarrassing in itself considering I was a shrimp when compared to him.

"Look, I have taken all I can take from you. I'm not interested in dating you and I never will be. You are nothing but a player and I have enough common sense, dignity as well as moral standards than to go out with a good for nothing scab like you. You are so self consumed that it makes me sick. Now, leave me ALONE!" I stocked off, feeling a lot better that I had taken that weight off my shoulders.

I summarily glimpsed over my shoulder at Draco, to witness that he had frozen in his spot looking almost hurt. I replaced the thought speedily. Draco Malfoy did not have any feelings when it came to other people and even if I did hurt his feelings, I had had enough of him and his attitude.

I had reached the spot of the Hogsmeade trip five minutes early. I searched the crowd of people and soon spotted a redheaded boy. I pushed passed the people every so often muttering an excuse me, just to be polite.

I finally reached them almost gasping for air. That was one thing that I did not like at all was big crowds and tight spaces. But I decided to make an exception this time, because it had been a long time since I had last been at Hogsmeade and my friends wanted me to go so what the hell, why not go.

"You finally made it. We thought that you wouldn't make it on time." Ron said.

"Well, during breakfast Malfoy came over to me with his insults, not even saying hello first. Anyway, we sparred with the typical verbal abuse and then he drapes his arm around my shoulders. I decided to give him a piece of my mind and I told him off. You guys really should have seen the look on his face." I started giggling.

"THAT'S SO COOL! You're bloody brilliant!" Ron gave me a high five.

"Thanks." I beamed.

"Oh man! I can't believe we missed it." Harry faked sobbed.

"Good job! I was waiting for somebody to have enough courage to tell him off but I never really thought that it would have been you." Hermione concluded.

"Like I said, I had my fill of and plus my anger was beyond boiling point."

We all laughed for a little bit, enjoying the victory of the long battle.

"What are you guys howling about like a bunch of hyenas?" Draco asked with a more sinister attitude.

"Just the fact that I shot you down." I announced, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Oh, there are better females to prey upon instead of a blood traitor." He growled.

"We all know that." We said in unison.

"Malfoy, how about you save your insults for somebody who actually cares." I scoffed.

He marched away with Pansy clinging to his arm while Crabbe and Goyle followed after him.

At Hogsmeade we traveled into many shops. Hermione bought some books, of course. I bought some funny gadgets at the Weasley's store, for some extra fun.

Harry and I separated from Ron and Hermione, letting them know that we would see them at the castle.

"Oh, this was a lot of fun." I said as I nibbled on a chocolate frog.

"Hermione told me that you really didn't want to come." Harry inputted.

"Well, yeah, because when she first asked me she had just woken me up from a good sleep." I told him.

"Oh…" was all he said.

We sat down at a bench, resting our sore feet for a little while. I had finished my chocolate frog and was now sipping on my water, quenching my thirst.

"Harry, you seem quieter then usual today. Is something on your mind?" I asked out of concern.

Today was supposed to be a good day but Harry had barely spoken to me. Sure we exchanged a few words with each other before we were due to leave but that was it. I was beginning to wonder if I had done something to hurt his feelings or offend him in any way.

"Actually there is something that I have had on my mind for a while." He spoke.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I have to talk about it with you." He answered as he turned to face me, his jade eyes contacting with my coffee ones.

Now he was starting to scare me. His features had turned serious, making my mind race with numerous questions that deserved answers.

"S-so what is it?" I stuttered.

"Anastasia, we've been friends for a long time and I value our friendship a great deal. But I can't deny myself of an opportunity…" he stopped.

"Go on!" I encouraged.

"To be with you. I have really liked you since the beginning of first year. You're so different from other girls, like a mystery. What I'm trying to say is that, will you go out with me?" Harry finished, his eyes glistening with hope and fear.

I had no idea that Harry had liked me that way. I assumed it was just his open nature.

I stayed silent for a couple of minutes trying to figure out what was going on.

Harry's fear was becoming more evident as he started to become restless, his knee started bouncing and he was about to turn away from me.

I leaned closer to him, planting a gently kiss on his nervous lips. The kiss was simple and pure.

I leaned back away from him to see a stunned look on his face.

"Yes." I said with a gentle smile.


	6. New Bond

**Chapter 6**: New Bond

Sunday morning eventually came around. I was already awake, even before Hermione, which rarely happened. I lied in bed, my mind still processing what had happened yesterday. I could have sworn it was just a dream because as soon as I gave Harry my answer I pinched myself, just to see if it was true.

But the downside to the relationship was that my parents were not going to be too happy to hear about it, if I decided to tell them. My parents were pretty easy going but they still followed pureblood rules, trying to impress him. I didn't want to think about them at the moment so I decided to get out of bed. It was useless trying to go back to sleep because within an hour or so Hermione would be shaking me awake and plus my brain was on full charge about the new relationship.

I slipped into a pair of gray sweatpants with a fitted, white, long sleeved shirt, accessorizing with white sneakers. I ran a brush through my hair, then putting it into a messy bun. I put on my eye makeup leaving my lips bare. I liked putting on a little makeup even on comfortable days.

I glided down the steps to the common room. A toasty fire was going, illuminating the shadows off of smaller objects. The room felt warm but I wasn't really in the mood to stare at a fire so I left the room.

As I was walking down the corridor I felt somebody behind me. My automatically stopped and I turned around to see that the hallway was empty. I just shrugged my shoulders and went on my way that was until, my face slammed into a hard chest. I rubbed my noise, seeing if any injury had come to it from the grand slam.

"Ouch!" I yelped.

I opened one eye to see that Draco was the massive boulder.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." I said as I walked beside him and into the Great Hall.

"You were the one you ran into me. So don't you think that you should apologize for being such a klutz?"

"Me…apologize to you…I don't think that will ever happen." I snubbed.

I grabbed a banana and a handful of almonds. I stuck the almonds on a napkin that I had placed on the wooden table, wrapping napkin around the nuts to keep them secure, then I stuck them in my pocket. I made my leave out of the buffet with Draco following me.

He followed me so much that he was starting to act like a lost puppy. lost puppies are cute but when Draco follows somebody it's just boarder line stalker.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" I questioned as I bit into the ripe fruit.

"Have you done any more research for the project?" he asked as he stuck his hands into his front pockets.

"No, I've been sort of…busy." I suddenly blushed from the memory of Harry just popping into my head out of nowhere.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked with that usual smirk.

"If you're thinking it's because of you then you are dead wrong." I stocked away with him subsequent after me, more than likely trying to get some more details.

"Well, then why are you blushing?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" I said as I arrived at the Gryffindor entrance.

"Well it has to be something?" he pressed further.

"What are you still doing here?"

"I just want to know why you were blushing?"

"It's none-of–your-business."

Why couldn't this guy just take a hint? He was worse than my older brother and my little sisters put together. To sum it up, he was pathetic. We weren't even friends but he still bothered me with insignificant questions.

Suddenly the picture swung open to reveal Harry standing there in the doorway.

"Hey, Asia!" he smiled brightly.

His gaze drifted over to Draco and the smile immediately dropped.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? You never come over on Gryffindor territory." Harry replied with an attitude.

"Just having a simple conversation with, Harris." He said as he draped his arm over my shoulders, pulling me closer to him.

"And it was just over." I ended as I threw his arm off of me and walked into the common room.

"Bye, Malfoy." I waved as I sat down on the couch and finished what was left of my banana.

I heard the picture close. Harry strolled over to couch, jumping over the back and plopping down on the cushion next to me.

"Malfoy's gone." He said as he placed both hands behind his head and looked at the fire.

"Good. I really do get tired of having to put up with him everyday, even on the weekends."

"I bet." Harry replied.

"I have a question." I announced, breaking the silence.

"Ok, shoot."

"Do you want to keep our relationship a secret?" I asked.

I couldn't help but ask. This was all new to me I couldn't help but slightly worry if his reputation meant a lot to him.

"No, why? Do you?" Harry questioned.

I hesitated for a few minutes before answering. But my mind had already made its decision.

"No." I smiled.

I didn't care what the consequences were at that moment. The only thing that really mattered was that I was happy. I would deal with the gossip, rumors and weird stares from people but everything came with a price.

Harry draped his arm over my shoulders; I willingly leaned closer to him, gazing into the fire with some many thoughts running through my mind. But the main question that kept on repeating itself was: can this relationship really work.

I couldn't help but think that I had rushed my decision. After all this was our first day together, maybe I was just thinking too much which was something that I did quite often. I just needed to give the relationship more time to grow.

I tried convincing myself.

**A/n**: Thanks for the reviews they do help.


	7. Undeniable Temptation

**Chapter 7**: Undeniable Temptation

Two weeks had passed since the special Hogsmeade trip. The love potion project was due. Luckily Draco and I had finished it last night. I had kept on putting off the project until we had one week left to work on it. Hopefully we would get a good grade.

I literally bounced out of bed and threw on my uniform while applying the usual makeup. I cast a spell that straightened my hair, making me look slightly more mature and mysterious looking. With the semi dark eye make up that I had on, my light brown eyes seemed to pop. I even sprayed some perfume on to give myself a more feminine fragrance instead of the regular dove deodorant. I fluffed my hair one more time and grabbed my school bag.

Immediately heading out of the common room straight for potions. I didn't have enough time for breakfast and I didn't want to be late to his class. So far I had done a pretty good job of being on time for his class.

I raced through many hallways, my head already spinning.

Once I entered through the doubled doors and sat down at my assigned seat, the tardy bell rang. I sighed with relief.

"You do this just about every morning. Now, why is that?" Hermione asked in her parent tone.

"I just can't be bothered to get up early enough." I answered with a smile.

"Well looking at you now, I guess you had plenty of time to get ready." She said.

"I used a spell on my hair. It's faster." I explained.

"So are you and Harry doing anything special today?" Hermione asked with her usual curiosity.

Everybody knew about Harry and I. It didn't take long for the word to spread around to just about every seventh years' ear. Surprisingly enough, I hadn't received any monstrous glares except from the purebloods, even Draco. But could I really expect anything different from him.

Ever since our relationship had become known, Draco had sort of backed off of getting on my nerves. Still he managed to annoy me like usual with his big mouth and ego.

For him to back off did not sound like him at all. I wonder what he plans on doing to me? And especially with that stupid love potion. I had nothing to worry about. I didn't have any feelings towards him except hate, which was it. Right?

"I'm going with him to quidditch practice, that's it." I concluded.

"Ok! Today you will be getting with your partners and testing the love potions on only one of them. Now get with your partners. I will be around to check to see if it is powerful enough for an excellent grade or so weak that it deserves a failing." He ordered.

Hermione was instantly replaced with Draco.

I really, really, really did not want to do this at all. I was actually considering asking Snape for a failing grade but I was too stubborn and self-righteous to actually take action and do it. So I would just have to suffer for a long period of time.

"Do you care who goes first?" I asked with an edge in my voice.

"Yeah, how about you go first?" he smirked.

"No! Why?!" I asked out of panic.

"Just to be polite. Like that saying goes: Ladies first." His smirk only grew bigger.

"We are in the twenty first century you don't have to do that. Plus when have you been polite, especially towards me?" I crocked an eyebrow.

"Just drink the damn potion," he said as he shoved the vile towards me.

"Fine." I said, defeated.

I took a small sip of the potion then sat it back down on the table.

"I'm going to ask you a couple of questions, ok?" he smirked.

"Ok, Draco." His name flew off of my lips.

My face immediately turned crimson with embarrassment.

"Last week when you bumped into me and I gave you a kiss. Did you enjoy it?" he asked with sudden brightness to his face.

I knew he was going to take advantage of this opportunity. I heavily sighed inwardly. My good life at Hogwarts as well as my good reputation will disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Yes." I answered unwillingly.

"Do you wish it would have lasted longer?"

"Yes and that we did more."

His smirk grew more again. I don't know how it could have but it did. Inside, I felt like ripping him apart. I had no control of what was coming out of my mouth.

"Would you care to kiss again?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Right here, right now?" he seemed really eager.

"No, not in the middle of class." I said.

Oh, thank god that I valued my education enough to say no to him.

"Would you want to go out on a date with me?"

No, no, no, NO! "Yes." I felt like I had been shot down in the middle of battle.

Classes were over for the rest of the day and the love potion had worn off a long time ago. I hurried down the corridors to the common room.

All I wanted to do was crawl underneath my covers and never come out. Just hide away from the rest of the world. The embarrassment that I was feeling for telling Draco all of those personal things had somehow hurt me. I felt almost violated and guilty all at once.

I could see the common room coming within my view. I was almost there when I felt a hand grip my arm, catching me from reaching my promising destination. I whipped around to see Draco.

"What do you want?" I asked hoarsely.

"We need to talk." He said as he started pulling me into an empty corridor that was blanketed with almost black shadows.

"We don't need to talk about anything. I have nothing to say to you." I tried ripping my arm away from his grip but it only got tighter around my arm.

Once we were in the spacious hallway he shoved me against the wall, putting either of his hands on the sides of my face.

"So what do you want?" I hissed.

"About what you said in Snape's class, we need to talk about that." He announced.

"Why cant you just leave alone. Let me live my life without you in it." I sniffled.

I could feel tears on the brim of my lower eyelid. I tried to force them back but the more I fought them the more my eyes produced the clear liquid. I could feel a few tears trickling down the sides of my cheeks, leaving a wet trail as they left.

"You've got so many other girls that would love your attention, why come after me? You knew that I was not interested in you at all. But you just kept on pushing." I said.

"What you said in Snape's office was genuine. I can tell when you're lying and when you're not. Remember, I've known since the beginning of first year." Draco said through clenched teeth.

"And the reason I've been hanging around you for so long is because you're so appealing. You're nothing like the other girls that cling to me. They don't have minds of their own and very little self-respect. But you, Anastasia Scarlet Harris, are smart, open minded, independent, beautiful, determined, aggressive, quick tempered and stubborn. I have never met anyone like you before. I have to admit that I did try seducing you before, only because you were a challenge that I couldn't finish or let alone touch. I tried every trick in the book but you still denied me. But over the years, somehow I have grown to adore you. And I won't stand by and let Potter have you."

I was completely stunned and caught off guard by his sudden speech. However, I couldn't really deny that I never did have feelings for him, I just wasn't that courageous to confess to him, afraid of his rejection. Plus I had been sorted into Gryffindor so I just gave up on the hopeless fantasy.

But here he was basically confessing his feelings but it was after I had taken the potion and spilled just about everything out to him that he tells me about his secret love for me. I couldn't be completely sure that he was being sincere or not.

"But, Draco, were in rivalry houses and-" I was cut off by Draco, urgently pressing his soft lips on to mine.

He interrupted me quite often but when it was with a kiss I didn't really mind.

I allowed myself to give into the undeniable temptation. I let the barriers that I had build; allow to crumble into small grains of sand.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, trying to deepen the kiss farther. His arms immediately secured around my waist. Suddenly I could feel his wet muscle outline my bottom lip. Not expecting this, I gasped and he, of course, took the opportunity to explore my moist cavern. We battled for dominance but in the end he won, celebrating his victory with more passion.

We soon broke away from each other, each of us breathing heavily. My arms became suddenly limp. Draco left little wet love bites from my lips, trailing down towards the end of my jaw, down to the tender skin of my neck. He could feel him starting to suck the skin.

"Draco, stop! I don't want to have a hickie." I responded as I tried to wiggle out of his hold on me but found it impossible.

He continued with the "bruise" making for a couple of minutes.

"I just want to mark you as mine." He smirked.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you drag me in here." I said.

"Oh, don't act like that I know you enjoyed it." He said.

"Yes, very much although Harry is a pretty good kisser." I said as I acted like I was in thought.

Draco's features turned dark and serious. Obviously he didn't like the joke.

"Draco, you know I'm kidding, right?" his feature turned softer.

"Don't do that. That isn't funny." He complained.

"Ok, sorry." I apologized.

"I thought you said that you would never apologize to me." He smirked.

"Fine, I'll take it back." I replied.

"No. Don't."

"Draco, what does this mean?" I asked.

"I think, this means that we're a couple. But not until you break up with Potter, first." He said.

"I know. I think I better go, I've got homework to finish up." I tried to get out of his grip but it was really useless.

"Why don't you stay with me longer and just turn in your homework late?" he suggested.

"Nope, not going to happen. I prefer to keep good grades and have zero missing assignments.

"Fine, I'll let you go but you have to give me a kiss before you can go." He said.

"Ok." I gave him a peck on the lips and dashed out of the hallway, quickly entering the common room and racing up the steps to the girl's dorms.


	8. Bad Connection

**Chapter 8:** Bad Connection

The next day I woke up at a reasonable time. Last night's events kept running through my head. I actually took a risk on something but now I had to face reality. I had to tell Harry that it was over between us. I really did like Harry an awful lot but he just was not my type of guy. He was nice, loyal and had so many other good qualities but I jumped into the relationship too fast and would end up hurting a good friend.

I sat up in bed trying to clear my mind. I remembered kissing Draco with so much passion that I thought that I was going to explode. I ran hand through my hair, untangling a few knots. I then ran my hand down along the back of my head, down to the side of my neck, which was when I remembered the love bite. I quickly grabbed a portable mirror that I always carried with me in my school bag. I popped it open and examined the hickey. The hickey was bigger than I thought, damn that Malfoy.

I grabbed my compact and rubbed foundation and powder on to the love mark, making it look more like a bruise. But it was still there. I then grabbed a Band-Aid that was also in my bag. I was always prepared. I placed the Band-Aid on top of the mark, if anyone asked about it, I would just tell them that I had burned myself while doing a potion.

I got out of bed, putting on my uniform and my hair into a messy bun. I applied my usual eye make up but not as heavy as yesterday. I left the dorms with my school bag, ran down the many steps of the long staircase. Today, there seemed to be more than usual.

Once I reached the bottom I saw Harry waiting for me. My heart immediately started racing. I was thinking about telling him later but knowing myself, I wouldn't want to do it. So I decided now was the time that I had tell him about my resolution.

I glided over to his side. He greeted me with the usual hello accompanied with his magnificent smile. However, I muttered a little hi, not really in the mood for talking but I couldn't avoid him forever, even if I tried.

"Harry, I need to talk to you." I stated, taking in a deep breath, holding it for ten seconds and then released it, trying to calm my nerves.

This technique usual worked but it wasn't at the moment.

"Ok, what is it?" he asked, still wearing his gentle smile.

"Harry, I can't go out with you anymore." His smile immediately dropped to a panicked frown.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" he anxiously questioned.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me. I thought I was ready for a relationship but I'm just not. I rushed into the decision of being with you instead of sorting out my feelings first. I'm really sorry. But we can still be friends, right?" I asked but I knew differently.

My heart was telling me that we could still be friends and act like we did before. Before this all happened. But my brain was being more sensible about the problem. Harry was hurt and I knew that. This relationship and break up would change everything and I knew that. I was already prepared for our friendship to fall apart. I didn't want it to but it would just be too awkward and somewhat painful for each other to act normal about the whole thing.

"Sure, if that's what you want." He glumly said.

He left out of the common room before I could react back.

I know I had lied to him, even now. The truth was that I had fallen for somebody else, somebody forbidden, at least to me he was. But I had not lied about the whole ordeal. I really wasn't ready for a relationship, even with Draco. I still couldn't trust him. I know that he had acknowledged his inner most secrets, or so I thought. I decided not to think about it because all I would do was give myself another headache.

I entered the Great Hall, searching for Marie and Zack. They were my other best friends in whole wide world. I hadn't really hung out with them since school had started and plus with the thing with Harry I doubt that I would be welcomed at their spot at the table for a long time.

I soon spotted a black haired body with red and blue highlight in his short spiked hairstyle. I walked over to the Ravenclaw table, seeing another blonde girl pop next to him. I sat down at the table across from them.

"Ana. Hi." Zack said in his usual uninterested tone.

"Hello." Marie waved.

"Hi." I smiled.

Marie was a Hufflepuff but a very gitty type of girl. She was silly and always had a smile on her face. She could always make me feel better. She was also a muggle.

Zack was a more secretive guy. He mainly expressed himself through his art rather than his words. But he would always support me, in any situation.

They both did.

"So what have you been up to?" Marie asked as she tried to start up a conversation.

"Nothing much. You?" I replied.

"Same here." She answered.

"How about you, Zack?" I asked.

"Just drawing and painting." He shrugged.

"I heard about you and Harry going out. Is it true?" Marie asked.

"It was true." I said with a little bit of sadness in my voice.

"Did you guys break up?" Marie asked with concern.

"Yeah." I stated.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." I sighed," I broke up with him this morning, thinking the earlier the better. I told him that I wasn't ready for a relationship and asked him if we could still be friends. He replied with a sure and then left."

"Oh…don't worry about this. You'll be ready to date in due time. And if Harry no longer wants to be friends with you than that is his loss." Marie advised.

Her words really made me feel better. She was always a good friend and knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"Thanks, Marie, you are a good friend." I hugged her.

"I know." She said.

I laughed at her comment. I actually laughed. I thought that I would be feeling pretty lousy for a while but I had forgotten how loyal and funny they were. I didn't realize until now that I really had missed them so much.

The golden trio were good friends but they just seemed to stiff. Nothing really flowed easily with them like with Zack and Marie.

I vowed then and there I would make up for the lost time that I didn't spend with them. They deserved that much from me.


	9. Unwanted Invitation

**Chapter 9:** Unwanted Invitation

Two months has passed since the incident with Harry and the kiss with Draco. Winter break was tomorrow and I was looking forward to going home, to see my family and pets.

Lunch had come around; I thanked my lucky stars that it did. I forgot to eat breakfast and my stomach was growling all through my classes.

I sat at the Ravenclaw table, closer to the Slytherin's now. I grabbed a plate and placed a veggie burger along with a salad on my plate. I urgently started digging into the meal, feeling better now that I was finally eating something.

"Why do you deny yourself meat?" Zack asked as he took an immense bite of his regular burger.

"I've told you about my reasons before." I stated.

"I know, I just didn't think that you were this committed to it."

"Very funny." I told Zack as I took another bite of my burger.

Suddenly owls swooped in through windows dropping letters and boxes on top of the tables.

A letter landed on my plate. I finished what was left of my hamburger first and then ripped open the letter. Marie and Zack were also doing the same thing with their own personal letters.

_Dear Anastasia,_

_You haven't written me since school started and you promised to write, explain to me why you haven't. Also you won't be coming home for winter break but instead staying with a couple of our good friends. The Malfoys. So be on your best behavior. By the way, your father and I have decided to take a private trip for just the two of us. Mary and Alice are spending break with their friends and Abel is spending it with his new fiancée. You remember Beth, yeah that's her. I'm sorry that I couldn't send this earlier to you; we've been busy packing and what not. I love you so much and I miss you. Happy holidays! _

_Love,_

_Mom_

_P.S. Your father helped with the letter to._

WHAT! I would have to spend my break with people that I didn't really care for. How could my parents do this to me? I hadn't seen them for three months and now they were dumping me on the Malfoys for some trip. Not to mention, Mary and Alice, my little sisters, were staying with their friends and even Abel, my older brother, was spending the holidays with somebody he cared about and got along with.

I did care for Draco, just a little bit. I didn't like him enough to spend every day in the same house with him along with his parents.

I sighed, there was no way of getting rid of the young man who still acted like a spoiled child.

"What's the matter?" Marie asked.

"I have to spend my winter break with, Malfoy." I told them.

"Wow, that really sucks for you." Zack commented.

Marie elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to grip his side in pain.

I had confided in both of them about the entire thing with Draco but kept the most intimate details to myself.

"I can't think of anything to say at the moment other then, I'm so sorry." Marie said.

"It's just not fair. The rest of my family gets to decide where they're going to stay but I get stuck with the Malfoy household." I complained.

I glanced over at the Slytherin table to see that Draco had a huge smirk plastered on his face. I opened my mouth and pointed my pointer finger at it while making gagging reflexes. I know it was childish but he started it. Actually, my parents had started it first; I just needed somebody to take my frustrations out on.

After a short while I turned my attention back to Zack and Marie, ignoring Draco as much as I could.

"So what do your letters say?" I asked with a hint of curiosity.

"My mom and I are going to New York to see the rest of my family for winter break." Marie said.

"My dad and I are going to Montana to spend the break at his cabin. He always enjoyed the winters there and now he wants me to experience the same." Zack replied.

Every body else was going to have a better break then me and that just wasn't fair. I know life is unfair but this was major. This was my break; a time to be with family and friends for snowball fights and hot cocoa by a crackling fire while roasting marshmallows. Ok, maybe I was being a little selfish but hell, I deserved to get what I wanted at least once in a while. I was an excellent student all the time, sure I hadn't written my mom for three months but everybody had their faults and this one was mine. I hated writing letters but that was the only form of communication that I could get with them so I just had to deal with it.

I got up from the table, not even bothering to finish my dinner and headed for the Gryffindor common room. Thinking how unreasonable my parents were being towards me. But what could I do at this point. It wasn't like I could run away; I didn't have a place to stay and very little cash. I had spent most of my money at Hogsmeade on new clothes, books and gadgets. So I liked to go shopping, there was nothing wrong with it, until it came for a plan, which made it tough with barely any money.

I crossed the threshold into the common room and staggered up the steps to the dorms.

I began packing my belongings, preparing myself to leave tomorrow.

After I was done packing, I grabbed a piece of parchment, a quill and sat on my bed with a hard surface to write the letter.

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I'm sorry that I haven't written in a while. I've been busy with a lot of homework and other things as well. I was really looking forward to coming home and seeing everybody. I don't mind staying with the Malfoy family and mom don't worry I will behave like I always do. By the way, where are you guys taking this trip? Happy Holidays!_

_Love,_

_Anastasia_

_P.S. Have fun on your trip._

I put the quill back as well as the book that I used which was about magical creatures away. I sealed the letter in an envelope and handed the letter to a brown owl with ashen specks sprinkled everywhere on its form. The owl took flight. I watched as the owl flew into the darkening sky.

Packing had taken longer than I had thought. I didn't realize that I had so much stuff. I decided to hit the sack rather early for I wanted to have enough time to get ready for the long two weeks ahead.

**A/n**: Thanks for the reviews. I love getting them.


	10. Somthing Different

**Chapter 10:** Something Different

The next morning I woke up kind of early. I could never really get up early like I ever wanted, my body required more hours of sleep then the average human body needed. The sun's rays had already filtered into the room, lighting up almost the entire room except for the pesky shadows that refused to disappear.

I sat up in bed, rising to fast making my head dizzy. As the dizziness subsided I got up and started getting ready, like usual.

I threw on a plain, light pink turtleneck, and a pair of black skinny jeans along with black snow boots. I applied my normal eye make up and curled my hair just for the hell of it. I wasn't trying to get all dressed up for the Malfoys but somehow I felt like I was so I decided to change my clothes.

I put on a light blue long sleeved shirt with white flowers all over it, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and the same snow boats. The outfit looked to childish. Once again I changed my clothes.

I slipped into my fitting, plain, white, long sleeved shirt, and stepped into a pair of even darker blue skinny jeans and old navy blue converse. I wrapped my jacket around my waist and headed towards the Great Hall for some breakfast.

I reached the place in a short while taking my usual spot at the Ravenclaw table and grabbing a bowl, I poured dry, whole grain cereal into the container and added soymilk. I scarffed down the breakfast, feeling suddenly better after the meal.

"I timed that to be about two minutes." I looked up and saw Zack with Marie.

"I didn't eat it that fast." I said.

"You shouldn't eat that fast, it's bad for the digestive system." Marie stated the fact.

"I did it once, I don't do it all the time." I told them.

"We know." They replied in unanimity.

"So are you guys excited?" I asked.

"Yes, very much." Marie said.

"Me too. I can't wait to see my dad." Zack added.

"I'm so not thrilled about the whole thing." I replied, remembering where I would be spending my break.

"Ana, the best thing you can do is to try to make the best of it." Marie advised.

"You're right."

"Most of the time I am." She responded with a smile.

"Not all of the time." Zack scoffed.

"I didn't say all of the time. Maybe you should listen and get out of your dreamy world." She argued.

"It's better then reality." He said flatly.

"Whatever." She scowled but then smiled.

I would really miss them over the break. They were the highlights of my days. I don't know what I was going to do without them.

"I guess this is good bye." I said once I stepped on to the platform.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss you." Marie replied.

"Me too." Zack added.

We all hugged each other, tightly, not wanting to separate for the long two weeks. The way we were acting was like we would never see each other again, although that wasn't going to happen it sure felt like it to me.

We finally let go exchanging our last farewells before going our separate ways.

As soon as they disappeared Draco appeared by my side.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." I sighed.

His arm snaked around my waist, right away bringing our bodies close together, touching. Suddenly we disappeared in a puff of smoke.

We soon rematerialized inside a grand chimney in a proud home. I stepped out of the stone cavern, brushing the ash off of my clothes. Suddenly I heard a screechy voice; very slowly I turned around to see Narcissa gliding into the room with her graceful strides.

"Anastasia, it's so good to see you." She brought me into a hug.

I halfhearted hugged her back.

Then Lucius walked into the room.

"Anastasia, you have grown up into such a beautiful woman." He gawked, eying my form.

I was beginning to feel subconscious. I never really liked Lucius that much anyway. And it was obvious where Draco had picked up his rude habits.

"LIBBY! RICHARD!" Narcissa called out.

"Yes, milady." One of the house elves replied.

"Libby, take Anastasia's luggage and show her where she will be staying. Richard, take Draco's luggage to his room." Narcissa ordered.

Libby grabbed my luggage first and led the way. I followed after her.

It had been a long time since I had been at the Malfoy manor. They had wealth and they sure liked to flaunt it.

We walked up a few flights of stairs and finally made it to our destination. I followed Libby into the drudgery room, gazing around the room.

The walls were a light bashe color with dark brown carpeting contrasting to it. A king sized bed sat in the middle of the room, up against the furthest wall with bashe and brown bedcovers.

Libby sat my bag on the end of the wall and left the room, leaving me to unpack my possessions. I threw my shoes and jacket on to the floor and plopped down on the bed, landing on my back. The bed was so comfortable; I could have fallen asleep at that very moment. I turned onto my side and smelled the covers. They gave off a lavender scent that blew to me heaven.

I got up and settled on to start unpacking.

Unpacking all of my belongings was tough work seen as how I had so much. I never realized that I shopped too much but that was because I was also enjoying myself.

After that huge task was I done, Libby knocked on the door before I gave her permission to enter.

"Dinner is ready." She announced and then left.

I walked down the many stairs, almost close to death from all of the steps, or so I felt like. I continued on my way until I reached the dinning room. Everybody was dressed sort of fancy and I was still in my normal clothes. I probably had messy hair and I hadn't even put my shoes back on. I took my seat quickly, not wanting to draw attention to myself.

"Ok, now that we are all here I have some things to announce. Your mother and I are going to a meeting that will take a couple of days and we will be leaving tonight." He said.

I couldn't believe my ears; I was being left alone in a gigantic house with Draco, the horniest guy on the face of the planet.

"Anastasia, I'm sorry that this came up on your first night here." Narcissa apologized.

All and all I didn't really care for the Malfoys but Narcissa had always been kind to me, so I decided to make an acceptation with her.

"Oh, don't worry about it." I reassured her.

"So let's eat dinner." He announced.

I grabbed some Cesar salad and that was it. I wasn't really hungry. But I ate it anyway.

After dinner Lucius and Narcissa left, I disappeared not wanting to deal with Draco tonight.

I changed my clothes into more suitable garments for bed, which consisted of a plain dark blue long sleeved shirt with extremely short blue, light purple and white vertical striped shorts. I walked into the bathroom to clean off my make up. I put my hair into a messy bun and pinned back my side bangs with a few extra bobby pins that were scattered around the counter. I washed my face thoroughly, feeling fresher and cleaner.

I put my hair back down and began brushing it when another door opened to reveal a topless Draco with long black pajama pants on. I looked toward him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing here, in my bathroom?" I asked.

"This is actually our bathroom." He smirked as he strode in beside me.

Inhaling my scent. I stared at him like he was some sort of animal.

"You smell good like lavender. I like it." He smirked again.

"Are you part animal?" I questioned him as I finished up brushing the many knots that were in my hair.

"No." he simplified.

"Then what are you doing in here?"

"I heard you and I just wanted to see what you were up to." He stated as he stood behind me with his hands on the sides of my waist.

"Don't do this." I begged.

"Why? I know you like it." He cooed in my ear as he kissed the tip.

"I'm tired and plus I'm not in the mood to put up with you." I pushed passed him, walked into my bedroom and sat on the bed, pulling the covers over my bare legs.

"Oh, come on Ana, you cant deny me forever." He beamed as he leaned up against the doorframe of the bathroom.

He called me by a nickname, not a bad nickname but one of my original nicknames. I was surprised but I wasn't bound to show it in front of him.

"Good night, Malfoy." I waved as I turned on my side, my back facing him.

Suddenly I could feel him next to me, I glanced over my shoulder to see Draco a mere inch away from my face. His arms were on either side of my body, supporting his weight.

"Say my name." He demanded.

"But I did." I answered.

"Say my name. Say my real name. Say my first name. I want to hear you say my name." He ordered.

I looked into his grayish blue eyes. I could have stared at them forever they held such beauty within their consoles. I could feel him staring into my very being.

"Draco." I whispered, my throat suddenly becoming dry.

He continued on staring into my eyes for a few minutes. Then he leaned in closer while tilting his head and planted a kiss on my lips. A simple kiss. A wholesome kiss.

With that he left me in my shocked state. My heart was racing so fast that I thought it would pop out of my chest. My blood ran with a fire that I hadn't experienced before.

That kiss was so different from Harry's plain kisses. His kisses never spurred up this kind of emotion.

I lied back down, trying to fall asleep but finding it inevitable to do so.

**A/n**: I might not be able to update later tonight so I made a couple of chapters to make up for it.


	11. Love Me

**Chapter 11**: Love Me

The morning's rays were beaming into the room, causing my eyes to flicker open. Without really thinking, I got out of bed and headed towards the colossal bathroom, doing my standard morning habitual. I left my hair down, not feeling up to doing anything with it. I didn't bother to change out of my pajamas for Draco's parents were not home and he had seen me in them, hence what was really the point in changing. I could feel my stomach growl from a lack of dinner last night therefore I would have to make up for it.

When I entered the kitchen it was completely deserted. There wasn't a house elf in sight. I didn't feel like waking any of them up just to make me an undemanding meal, so I decided to make my own breakfast, after all how hard could it be.

I searched through the many cabinets and found ingredients but I had not idea what they were. Most them I hadn't even heard of before. I decided that it was hopeless to make myself breakfast in this household.

"There's some cookies in a container up there that I hide." Draco said.

"I cant eat cookies." I told him.

"Fine, there's some peanuts in a clear container with a green lid that I hide in that cabinet." I turned around to see Draco pointing at the cabinet in front of me.

I opened the cabinet doors and spotted the container, hid behind some other dishes. I tried reaching for it, even standing on my tippy toes but had no such luck in reaching it. Unexpectedly Draco came up behind me and grabbed the container easily, went back to the island that sat in the middle of the kitchen, sat in a stool and popped open the lid, grabbing a salty peanut.

"Thanks." I muttered as I walked over to the counter and grabbed a peanut, popping it into my mouth.

"You're welcome. I wanted to ask you something?" Draco acknowledged.

"What about?" I asked as I ate another peanut.

The peanut was saline with a jagged touch to it. I sucked the salt off of the nut and then proceeded to eat the nut.

"Why did you go out with Potter?" he unpredictably asked.

I almost choked when I heard the question.

"Why do you want to know?" I countered back.

"Just trying to make conversation, but if you don't want to talk about it, then we don't have to." he shrugged his broad shoulders.

"No, I don't mind at all. I guess because I knew him for a long time and I really did like him. He was nice to me but everything changed once we started going out. I don't know maybe I was afraid of commitment." I confessed.

I really hadn't given it much thought as to why I started going out with Harry.

"Ok, here's another one. What did you think about the kiss last night?" he questioned.

"It could have been better." I shrugged.

The truth was the kiss last night was amazing, intoxicating. It was something that I couldn't forget. It was the first thing that had come to my mind this morning.

"Bullshit...you enjoyed it as much as I did...why cant you just admit it?" he scoffed.

"I'm being honest." lying was something I was good at but Draco could always tell when I was, which was so unfair.

"No, you're not. Now own up what you really thought of it," he demanded.

I was about to leave the kitchen but Draco had stepped in front of me, blocking my way.

"I told you exactly what I thought of the kiss. It was ok. It wasn't great. I guess you're not as sexy as you claim to be." I said with anger.

"You know what, I'm tired of your attitude?" he yelled.

"Then why do you hang around me? Why don't you just leave me alone?" I pushed passed him.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! DAMN IT!" he yelled as he grabbed my arm.

I froze within my steps. I could barely think straight, let alone hear clearly.

"Why can't you see that? Are you that blinded by the resentment and hate that you feel towards me?" Draco asked with hurt in his voice.

I didn't know anymore. I felt love towards Draco but he was so different then what I had wanted for a boyfriend. He was ignorant, sanctimonious, stubborn, stupid, handsome, intelligent and a good student. I thought that I knew what I wanted but Draco had changed that. He had changed my view on boys and was actually more on my mind then my education.

I was tired of always being so cautious about the decisions that I made. I wanted to do something for myself. I had gone to Hogwarts because my parents wanted me to go. I was a straight A student with an A attitude because that was what my parents had come to expect from me. For once, I was going to do something for myself.

I immediately turned around, not wanting to waste any time. I ripped my arm out of his grip, wrapped them around his neck and placed my lips onto his luscious, warm oral cavity. I could feel the shock run through his body but it didn't take any time for him to respond back.

He enclosed his bare muscular arms around my waist, pulling me into a near death grip. He ran his moist tongue across my bottom lip, begging to enter. I opened my mouth keenly. We didn't fight for dominance because I knew he liked to have some of the power, so I let him do what he wanted, to a point.

I could tell that he wanted more but the question was: was I willing to do anything for him?

Yes, in due time, maybe.

We broke from the steamy kiss that we were sharing, out of breath but still wanting more.

"Ana, do you love me?" he asked.

I took in his words. I was afraid of getting into a relationship, especially with Draco. I liked kissing him and our playful flirting along with our insult battles. But getting into a relationship was a big step, at least to me it was. I still had some baggage left over from my previous relationship and I still wasn't completely healed from it yet.

"Draco, I do but you've got to give me some time to sort some things out first, ok?" I told him.

He was disappointed. But I needed to make the right decision for myself, nobody else.

"Sure…I'll wait for you however long it takes." He said with a tender smile.


	12. Fallling Harder

**Chapter 12:** Falling Harder

Later that day, I found myself in the Malfoy's library, sitting on a couch with a book cracked open.

The book had mentioned a passionate kiss that a couple was sharing; subconsciously I brushed my fingers over my swollen ruby lips.

I looked up from the book to the huge window that sat on the left side of the couch. A blanket of new snow was forming with snowflakes. The outside world looked like a winter wonderland that only seemed to exist in fairytales.

"Are you going to stay in here all day?" Draco asked as he sat on a chair that across from the couch.

"Yes." I bluntly said as I went back to reading.

"How about coming outside with me?" he asked with a charming smile.

"I don't think so." I said, still reading the romance novel.

"As much as I love seeing you in that position I still want you to come outside with me." Draco said as he snatched the book away from me and stood up.

"DRACO! STOP IT!" I said as I tried reaching for the book, even standing on the couch but he moved away from me, out of my reach.

"Not until you come with me."

"Draco, if I don't want to go outside then I do have that right." I replied as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well, see, you don't, since I am the owner of this manor and the master, you have no other choice then to listen to me." He smirked.

"Oh please…I'm still not going." I firmly responded.

"Well if you wont go willingly then I will just have to force you." He lunged after me but I quickly jumped off the couch.

"Fine, I'll go." I gave in.

I raced up the stairs to my closet, quickly changing into more proper clothes for the cold weather.

I put on a plain dark red turtleneck, blue jeans, black snow boots, a gray jacket, with a black scarf, hat and mittens. I put my hair into a messy bun.

As soon as I was done getting ready I ran to the front door to see Draco there, waiting.

"It's about time you got here." He smirked.

"I'm so sorry it took me so long." I said with sarcasm.

"Are you done now?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walked outside to see that snow was just barely falling from the heavens. As I was busy gazing around the world I suddenly felt a snowball hit the side of my face.

"AHH! THAT'S COLD!" I screamed as I hastily wiped the cold substance off my face.

Draco was laughing at my reaction.

"You think that was funny." I yelled at him.

"Yes I do." He said as he continued on giggling.

I grabbed a handful of snow, rolling it up in a ball and throwing it at his laughing face. He looked at me with a vengeance.

I ran across the yard and hid among the trees, creating more snowballs. I peeked on the side of the tree; Draco was nowhere to be seen. I checked on the other side of the tree and still received the same result. I had a snowball in my hands, ready for its target. I turned around to check behind me and there he was with two snowballs within each of his hands. I immediately threw mine at him, hitting his face. He chaced after me.

We continued the snowball fight for a couple of hours until the sun started slowly disappearing behind the great structures of Mother Nature.

We walked into the warm manor with wet clothes and freezing bodies. I trudged up to my room, throwing my clothes onto the floor as soon as I entered the space.

I wandered into the bathroom and drew myself a hot bath, locking all the doors to the lavatory. I stepped into the warm water, sinking into it gradually. I closed my eyes, relishing in the coldness that was being substituted with a soothing warmth. I cleaned my hair and body. As soon as I stepped out of the tub and wrapped a rather short towel around my body Draco's door to the restroom had burst open by him nonetheless.

"How long are you going to take?" his hard words turned softer once he saw me in most of my glory.

"I'm done and do you have to be such an animal?" I asked as I popped the drain plug up, allowing the water to drain.

"I'm not an animal." He scowled.

"Yeah a normal person wouldn't knock on the door and ask if I was done, yet." I said as I ambled out of the bathroom.

I could hear him behind me.

"Why are you following me?" I asked as I walked into my closet.

"I just can't keep my eyes off of you when you're wearing that. You're just so beautiful." He commented as he rubbed his hand on my cheek and left towards the bathroom.

Draco had really transformed into somebody that I hardly recognized anymore, since he had confessed his feelings. He was gentler and more open, still somewhat of a perv. And I was falling more in love with him.

I changed into a fitting, plain, white, long sleeved shirt with a pair of gray sweatpants and rainbow colored socks. I presented a spell that dried my hair within a minute. I sat on my bed and lied down. I wasn't really hungry for dinner; my thoughts were keeping my appetite at bay.

Then I heard the door open. I glanced over at the doorframe, Draco stood there in a simple black shirt that hugged his burly form and dark jade sweatpants.

"Feel better?" I asked with droopy eyes.

"Yeah." He simplified as he walked at the end of my bed and crawled next to me.

I wasn't going to push him away anymore. I was allowing myself, for the first time, to bond with somebody that I could actually come to call my own.

Draco pulled the covers over us, trying to keep warm, but I didn't need the blankets for that. His bright smile alone did that for me.

I scooted closer to him, laid my head upon his chest and lazily draped my arm across his waist. He moved his hand to my back, keeping me next to him.

I closed my eyes as Draco ran his fingers through my hair. Neither of us exchanged words, just enjoying the serene silence. Soon, my mind drifted into a passive sleep.


	13. Lip Locked

**Chapter 13**: Lip Locked

Winter was coming closer to an end and Draco's parents had been gone most of the break. I was actually happy that my parents had sent me here because I had come to enjoy myself with Draco; I was even considering telling him that I was ready for our bond to go to the next step.

I was sitting in my bed, reading like usual. Until Draco entered my room without even knocking first.

"So, do you have any plans for the last day of winter break?" Draco asked as he leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed.

"Yes, I do, I plan on finishing this book." I said as I continued on reading the book that I really wanted to finish.

"Is that all you do is just read?" he asked.

"No, I also play a few sports when I'm at home."

"Well, all you've been doing since you got here is just reading my books." He pointed out.

He entered further into the room until he reached the end of my bed, placing his hands on the edge.

"You hardly even read them. There was dust all over this book."

"Whatever. Do you care to join me in my plans for the last day of winter break?" he questioned.

"Depends on what you have planned." I told him.

"I was just going to get a drink first, are you thirsty?" he asked with a sly smirk.

"Yeah…" I said wary of his plans.

I got up from my bed, placing the book on the wooden nightstand. I followed him out of my room, down the copious stairs, over to the kitchen. He walked over to a cupboard and opened it, to reveal many bottles of expensive wine. He grabbed a bottle of fire whiskey and corked open the bottle, bringing out two small glass cups and filling them with the red liquid.

"Draco, when you meant getting a drink I figured that it was going to be a bottle of water or some juice, I didn't know it was going to be alcohol. I'm not drinking that." I said firmly.

"Oh come on, Ana-banana, just a couple of shots. We don't do it all the time plus it's for a special occasion." He tried convincing me.

He also came up with a little nickname for me, which I didn't care for but I didn't want to tell him that. I did find it kind of cute that he had come up with the nickname in the first place.

"Fine, Draco-potato." I shrugged.

"That's my girl." He smirked as he grabbed the two glasses and I grabbed the bottle of alcohol.

I followed him into the living room that held many things for entertainment, but Draco had decided to do something that was so wrong and I was going along with it, which I normally wouldn't have but I wanted to loosen up, a bit.

"Here you go" he handed me the cup.

I was beginning to have second thoughts about doing this. But I still grabbed the cup of whiskey anyway.

"Thanks." I replied, nervously.

"What should we toast to?" he asked as he held his own glass.

"How about to a good winter break and the beginning of a new relationship." I replied.

"What?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I'm ready." I told him.

A smile immediately showed on his lips. We clinked our glasses together and choked down the wine.

The wine sent an unfamiliar buzz throughout my body making me somewhat sleepy but also tipsy.

"So you really mean it?" Draco questioned, his eyes full of worry.

"Yeah." I smiled reassuringly at him.

He brought his hand to the back of my head and planted his lips eagerly on to my own.

We shared the most passionate kiss that I had ever experienced, even with him, which I didn't think was possible. Even when he lightly kissed me, like a peck on the lips or cheek, passion would run through my body, nearly sending me over the edge. Sometimes I wondered if he knew how he made me feel. How the little things that he did to me or for me would send joy and happiness coursing through me.

He refilled our glasses with the wine. This time I took slower sips of the alcoholic beverage, savoring the taste.

"Draco, are you going to tell people about…us?" I asked, some of the alcohol getting to me.

"Yes, why?" he questioned.

"Well, it's just that you have a reputation and you don't really care for Gryffindors so-" he put a finger up to my lips.

"I don't care about my reputation and I want to tell people about us because I'm proud of our relationship. I want the whole world to know that I'm going out with an amazing and talented, young woman." He was reassuring me now.

He really did have a way with words that he some what reminded me of Marie, because when ever my self esteem was low she would always make up some funny joke or give me advise that would boost it right up.

We decided to get rid of the glasses and take drinks out of the tip of the bottle. After a couple of swigs we felt more relaxed and loopy.

"Draco, I have to tell you something." I plainly said.

"What is it?" he questioned.

"I love you." I smiled.

Our lips instantaneously locked into a zealous kiss. His hands found their way up to my waist and held me against him. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist to keep myself from falling.

He almost ran up the stairs to his room. He staggered over to his bed and then threw me on it. I was shocked at first but he crawled over me so quickly that my astonishment didn't last long. We were locked in another fanatical lip lock.

My mind was cloudy from the alcohol and I didn't really know what was going on but my body was acting all its own. I guess I had wanted more from Draco without even realizing it.

I could feel his hands start roaming up my shirt and that was when everything started happening in a blur.


	14. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 14**: Pillow Talk

I tugged on the bottom rim of Draco's shirt. I pulled the unwanted material over his head and discarded it somewhere. I was to busy with Draco that I didn't want to think about anything except the two of us, finally coming together.

Draco ripped my favorite shirt off my body, quickly moving to my sweatpants. He slowly pulled the clothing off my legs, kissing the new bare skin that would appear. Once they were off, Draco pulled the rest of his clothing off, leaving him uncovered except for the moonlight filtering into the room, being the only source of light for me to see his perfect form.

I was the only one left in my undergarments but with Draco's skilled fingers they were no longer in contact with my skin.

I lied there, in his bed in all my glory. I was starting to feel involuntary for his eyes were scanning my body, what seemed like for any flaws. I tied pulling the covers of the bed over my bare body but Draco soon stopped my action, staring into my eyes with love and gentleness I let him take the blankets away.

"Anastasia, you're even more beautiful then I had imagined." He told me in a tender voice as he brushed his lips across the skin of my earlobe, sending chilled shivers of excitement, down my spine.

All I could do was smile up at him.

He kissed my lips with lust and passion, he moved lower to my jaw line leaving a wet trail. The kisses moved down my neck, hitting a tender spot that caused a moan to escape my mouth. I could feel Draco smirk against my skin as he continued to travel lower.

Soon, he reached two B32 mounds of sensitive skin. His kisses traveled to one bump on to a hardened pink nipple, gently suckling the pointed skin. His other hand toyed with my additional breast, causing me to whimper further. He switched bumps, wanting each of them to have the same amount of pleasure.

"Oh, Draco!" I moaned.

His smirk grew bigger as well as other things.

I ran my hands down his sides, one of my hands soon came in contact with his relatively huge manhood. I wrapped my petite hand around his already solidified muscle. I stroked the long shaft, softly, earning a muffled growl from Draco as he continued on teasing my breasts.

"Anastasia, don't do that. I want come within side you." He groaned.

I did as I was told. Draco positioned himself at my already wet cavern.

"Ana, this is going to hurt, are you prepared? Do you still want me to continue?" he questioned

"Yeah." I whispered.

My nerves were going haywire but I wanted to do this. I wasn't about to change my mind.

Draco entered fast and something inside me burst, sending waves of pain throughout my body. Tears seeped out of my eyes, running along my temples.

"Draco, please, stop it hurts so much." I cried.

He didn't answer but instead kissed my lips with zeal. I tried to respond to the distraction but the pain was just so intense. My body felt like it was being ripped apart and I was conscious enough to feel it.

But the pain leisurely collapsed as Draco started pumping in and out of me, letting my body get used to his size.

His speed increased and I found myself moaning additionally as a result. My cadaver arched its back with each powerful thrust. I wrapped my legs around him, getting him to dig deeper.

A strange feeling overcame me.

"DRACO!" I screamed as I came, my body feeling suddenly limp with exhaustion.

A thin blanket of sweat covered each of us.

Draco continued on thrusting into me for a few more minutes and ejected warm liquid within my body. He fell on top of me, out of breath just like I was.

I unwrapped my legs from around Draco but with him still between them, letting them rest against the firm mattress.

Draco got off of me, lying next to me. I scooted closer to him, laying my head on top of his chest while wrapping my arm around his waist.

We didn't exchange any words, probably to tired to even think. I closed my eyes and drifted off to a fantastic slumber.


	15. Afterglow Hangover

**Chapter 15:** Afterglow Hangover

The next morning I woke up to a soft snore and the brightness from the sunlight coming into the room, making sleep almost inevitable. I felt an arm draped over my stomach. I was facing the entrance of the bathroom to see that I was not in my room. My eyes roamed the dark green walls that surround the spacious room.

OH NO! My mind screamed.

I recognized the room and I was praying to god that I was wrong. I finally gathered up my courage and turned onto my back, turning my head towards the stranger. Draco laying next me, sound asleep. I turned into my original position, slowly lifting the covers off my body, moving only a few inches and taking caution with my movements.

I was almost to the bed when Draco gripped my waist harder. I glanced over at him to see that his eyes were wide open with a satisfied smirk on his Adonis face.

"Morning, sweetie." He smirked more.

"Morning, barf bag." I insulted him as I tried to get free.

I wanted to leave so badly but between Draco and the hangover that I had, I was feeling pretty lousy.

"You're even more gorgeous in the morning especially when next to me." He somewhat commented.

"Look, we've got to get ready to leave." I tried reasoning with him but know Draco he wouldn't hear any of it.

"Oh, come on, let's go another round." He climbed on top of me before I could respond.

"No, I want to pack up my stuff first." I said.

"I can have the house elves do that for you." He cooed in my ear as he gently kissed my earlobe.

"No, I want to do myself." I tried to keep myself from moaning but it was so hard when he was kissing the second most sensitive part of my body.

"I can't believe that you don't want to celebrate one more time." He sounded disappointed as he got off of me, allowing me to get off the bed, finally.

I left his room but not without giving him a peck on the lips before I sauntered into my room. I went into the spacious closet, throwing on a pair of jeans, a fitting, long sleeved shirt, and black converse. I brushed my hair and teeth, putting my hair into a low ponytail at the base of my neck. I put on my eye make up and started packing up my belongings, excited to see my friends once again.


	16. Dress Shopping

**Chapter 16**: Dress Shopping

I was sitting at the Ravenclaw table as usual eating a bowl of cereal with soymilk. It had been a couple of days after the Draco and I returned to Hogwarts, together. I was expecting rumors to explode all throughout the school and people talking about how I slept with Draco and that I was nothing but a dirty good for nothing slut. But to my surprise there hadn't been any gossip about our intercourse and girls weren't even attacking me after finding out about our relationship.

"Hey Ana!" Marie greeted with her usual cheerful smile.

"Hi, so what's up?" I asked.

"Did you hear about the dance that's this Friday?" Marie asked as she sat down next to me.

"No." I replied feeling suddenly confused," what's the theme?"

"It's like a back to school from winter break bash." She explained.

"It's Wednesday! How am I going to find a dress in two days?" I panicked.

"Classes are going to be cancelled both on Thursday and Friday. That way we have more time to get prepared."

"That's good. So when do you want to go to Hogsmeade?"

"Hmm…tomorrow or else all the good dresses will be gone."

"Ok…I can't wait." I smiled at her

Thursday arrived sooner then expected and I didn't dilly-dally like I usually did.

I brushed my hair and teeth, pulling my hair back with a green headband. I jumped into a loose, dark green sweater, a pair of jeans and my old black converse.

I grabbed my wallet, shoved it into my pocket and bounded towards the Great Hall to grab a quick breakfast.

I grabbed an apple and ran towards the entrance of the school. I passed Draco without even realizing it but I didn't want to be late and end up letting Marie down. I knew she was looking forward towards the dance and so was I. This morning, I really didn't want any distractions but that was becoming harder.

"Ana, slow down." I did what I was told and turned towards Draco, out of breathe.

"Why are you running?" Draco questioned.

"No time to explain. I'll talk to you later." I gave him a peck on the lips and left as fast as I could.

I soon came to a crashing halt as soon as I spotted Marie waiting for me underneath a large tree.

"You made it on time." She beamed as she took a quick glance at her watch.

"Yeah, I know I at least wanted to be on time for this."

"Good, now let's go."

"How about you try this on?" Marie handed me a green dress.

"Marie, I don't think I'm going to go." I stated.

"Why not?" she pouted.

"Because I've been trying on dresses for almost an hour. They all look weird on me and if it's this hard jus to find a dress I might as well not even go." I said as I changed into the green dress.

"That's only because you're not used to seeing yourself with more feminine clothes on." She corrected.

"There's nothing wrong with the clothes I wear now."

"I never said there was. This is a dance you need to look your best."

"How about I jus wear slacks and a fancy blouse." I told her as I exited the fitting room.

"This is a school dance, not a business meeting." She scolded.

"How about this one?" I asked.

"You look ok…green isn't really your color though." She told me.

"You said the sweater that I was wearing looked good on me." I whined.

"It just when it comes to dresses they don't. you need something that makes a statement." Marie searched the racks for more dresses.

I should just put my clothes back on and go back to bed. Marie had already found her dress, it was always me that took the longest to ever finding anything and it was thwarting at times.

"Here, try this on." She handed me yet another dress.

"Marie, I'm tired and I don't feel like putting on another dress." I complained.

"Oh well! Just go in there and put it on, then come back out and show me. I have a good feeling about this one."

"Fine." I huffed.


	17. Final Dance

**Chapter 17**: Final Dance

Marie and I were getting ready for the dance. I was so nervous that I was almost shaking.

"Ana, you're not even close to being done." Marie reprimanded.

"I was just thinking." I gave her my most charming smile.

"Could you think some other time? You still have to do your hair and get dressed." She panicked.

"Marie, don't worry, I'll be done soon enough."

"Ok." She told me.

Marie was decked out in an aquamarine dress that flowed two inches passed her knees. The top of the dress wrapped around her neck, leaving her back bare for the people to see. Her blonde hair was styled into ringlet curls that poured passed her upper torso. Her feet were dipped into white flats. Her make up was simple with light blue eye shadow, clear lip-gloss, and a tint of blush on the apples of her cheeks.

She looked so radiant that was nearly envious of her. She had a date for the dance but she wouldn't tell me who it was. Every time I would try and bring it up she changed it something totally out of the ordinary. But I didn't dwell on the dilemma for too long. I still had to get ready.

I slipped into the white, strapless dress that Marie had given to me at Hogsmeade. The dress flowed two inches passed my knees. A black ribbon wrapped around my waist, meeting into a bow on my right side. I dipped my feet into a pair of four inch heels, the base of the strappy shoes was clear with a black ribbon crossed over itself a the beginning of my open toes, then wrapping around my ankles twice and finally meeting into a bow.

My hair was already curled. I gathered the hair a little above the base of my head into a messy curly bun, leaving my side bangs straight but curling the ends of them just a fragment.

My make up was darker then Marie's. My eyeliner was a smidgen thicker with semi shady brown eye shadow. I put on some light fawn lip stick and a hint of blush.

I put on a black bangle and black studs, just to accessorize a bit.

I glanced at myself in the mirror to make sure that everything was in place. Then I heard the door click.

"Wow…you look so pretty." Marie said with a gentle smile.

"Do you really think so?" I questioned, feeling uncomfortable in the dress.

"Yes, of course, now it's time for us to go." She grabbed my arm and dragged out of the common room.

Once we were out of the common room we waited for our dates.

"Marie, who are you going with?" I asked her, curious to know.

"Fine, fine. I'll tell you. It's-" suddenly she was interrupted by a booming voice.

"Marie, you look beautiful." Ron said with a shining smile.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself." She responded.

"Anastasia, you look pretty." He complimented as he scanned my body.

_Boys, can't live with them and you can't live without them_, I thought.

"Thanks, Ron. By the way what are you wearing?" I asked, not really sure of what he was wearing.

"They're dress robes that my mum sent me." He said.

"They look…good." I paused; truth was that they were horrendous.

"We're going to head off towards the entrance, do you want to come along?" Marie asked as she hooked her arm with Ron's.

"No, that's ok. I still have to wait for my date." I reassured her.

"Ok, see ya." She concluded with a small wave and a big smile.

"Yeah."

I sighed as I watched them disappear into the crowd of people. I was starting to wonder how much longer I would have to wait for Draco. I really wanted him to see how I looked.

"Do you have a date for the dance?" a voice asked behind me.

"Yes." I said with a small smile.

"Too bad for him. I might just steal you away." The stranger cooed in my ear.

"That's such a grand offer." I giggled.

I turned around and saw Draco standing there with his hands behind his back.

"Oh Merlin, you're absolutely astonishing." He remarked.

My grin only grew better.

"Thank you and you look quite striking yourself." I mentioned.

He was dressed in a fitted black suit with his hair slicked back. Normally his hair was shaggy and in front of his eyes but for the unique occurrence he gelled it back.

"I got you something." He moved his hands in front of him, illuminating a corsage.

"Oh, Draco, its beautiful." He put the blood red rose corsage onto my right wrist.

"Not half as beautiful as you." He beamed.

"Draco, that was so cheesy." I giggled.

"Ok, whatever, are you ready to go?" he asked as he placed my right hand onto his arm.

"Yes, if you are."

He only smiled as a response.

The Great Hall had transformed into a ball. The walls were lined with white and as pillars stood around the dance floor that was in the middle of the huge room.

I gazed around the ambiance in bewilderment.

The music started playing and Draco wanted to go dance but I wasn't really in the mood but I though why not. Its not like we have dances everyday.

The dance lasted a while; Draco and I had danced to most of them. I was sitting in a chair, visiting with Marie while Draco visited with his friends.

"So what do you think of it? Are you glad that you came?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I am. The Great Hall looks superb."

Suddenly a slow dance started, Ron and Draco came over to us, whisking us away to away to the dance floor.

I placed one of my hands into his own while my other hand lay atop his well-built shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist. Our feet soon moved with the music.

I leaned my head upon his chest enjoying the music and us dancing with one another. Everything felt so right and for the first time in my life was in love. A blooming that I thought would never come to me, but it did and had Draco to thank for that.

I was confident enough in myself and in our relationship that we could survive anything life through at us, because I knew he would be there for me, just like I would him.

**A/n:** As Draco and Ana were slow dancing I was picturing them dancing to Never Think by Robert Pattinson. I was actually thinking of this song as I was right this chapter.


	18. Losing Everything

**Chapter 18:** Losing Everything

A week had passed since the dance and everything had turned back to normal. Classes resumed but the teachers were cramming in extra work, making up for the two missed days last week.

The memory of Draco twirling me around that dance floor was still vivid in my mind. The way he looked in his tuxedo, the smell of cologne and other finer things.

Marie and Ron had hit it off pretty good at the dance that they decided to go steady but taking things one-step at a time. Marie was a careful girl who wanted to make the right decision all the time. And I couldn't blame her for doing that.

I had finished most of my homework for Potions; I always did that class first because it was by far the most difficult out of all the rest of my classes. But the essay for Potions wasn't due for a couple more days but I wanted to get it out of the way, so I would have some free time for myself and maybe Draco.

Our relationship was going smoothly. This dating period was still new to me. Sure I had had a relationship with Harry but the one I shared with Draco was so unpredictable and I actually liked unpredictability in my life. It made life more exciting that way.

I decided to head towards the library.

I strolled through the corridors until I made it to their entrance only to find out that they had closed it early.

I tried to figure out what else I could do to occupy my time. I still hadn't eaten dinner and I was close to the Great Hall, so I strolled into the Great Hall to get a healthy meal.

I sat at the Ravenclaw table with Zack. Marie was sitting at the Gryffindor table since Ron had eaten lunch with us. They had decided to alternate which table they sat at during meals.

"Hi." I greeted zack.

"Hey." He bluntly said as he continued on drawing a picture of a girl, that looked familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"What are you drawing?" I asked, trying to create up a conversation.

"Nothing."

"Ok." I said as I gathered some tomato soup.

"Ana, I need to talk to you." Draco said behind me.

"Can it wait, I just got my dinner." I tried reasoning but I should know better by now.

"No, I need to talk to you, now. Come on." He said with all seriousness.

"I'll be right back." I told Zack as I reluctantly got up from my comfortable seat.

"Hmm" was all Zack mumbled.

I followed Draco to an empty hallway. I was commencement to speculate what was going on.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked a little shaken.

"We need to break up." He stated.

"Why? Did I do something wrong?" I questioned, feeling at that moment despair.

"I'm just not that into you anymore." He said coldly.

"How could you do this to me after what I gave you. I gave you everything. How can you stand there and say that it's over between us." I was practically screaming.

"What we shared wasn't all that great. I slept with you and to be honest it wasn't all that satisfying. See now, with Pansy I get more." He smirked.

"Did you sleep with her while you were with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, you didn't really expect me to limit myself to one girl now, did you."

I was at a lost for words. I was standing there, listening to him tell me that our relationship was over. I could feel my heart breaking and shriveling up from the sudden hurt of his words.

"Why would you just string me along like that?" I questioned with tears seeping from eyes.

"I thought it would be fun. But it got boring after a while and I have had my fill of you."

"I trusted you and even loved you. I never knew you could be so heartless, cruel and inhumane. Well, Draco, I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. You are just like you father." I told him with all the venom I could pour over the words.

I could have sworn that I saw a flash of hurt go across his face but I guess it was just wishful thinking.

I brought my hand back and slapped him across the face.

"You're a callous bastard, Malfoy." I screamed at him before running towards the Gryffindor dorms.

As soon as I entered my room, I fell on to my bed crying. I had given everything and opened myself up to him and this is how he repaid me, by ripping my heart out of my chest, stomping on it and giving it back.

Soon, I fell a sleep, worn out from weeping over a ruined heart.

**A/n:** I was listening to My Immortal by Evanescence when I was creating this chapter. It's amazing how music can be so inspirational.


	19. Rebelling Teenager

**Chapter 19:** Rebelling Teenager

I soon wake from the brightly shining sun practically making me go blind with its cheerful golden rays. I didn't feel like getting out of bed and I didn't feel like going to class either. I pulled the covers over my head and closed my eyes inviting the sleepiness that I was still feeling.

I didn't care what Dumbledore would tell my parents about missing classes. I never wanted to be a witch. I never wanted to be a fucking PUREBLOOD. The very word was tainted with a deadly sorrow. You couldn't have a future of your own because you were supposed to serve the Dark Lord. God all those pathetic Death eaters, throwing their lives away for a ridiculous coward.

I was starting to have thoughts about dropping out of Hogwarts. After all, I had enough talent in art that could land me into a well paying job in the muggle's world.

What was I thinking? My parents would find me, drag me back here, punish me then send me off to school.

My parents expected me to finish school then auction me off to wealthiest death eater and expected me to be prim and proper wife.

I decided that I would show them that I was going to live my life for myself. I was through living by their rules.

I realized that in all my sixteen years of being alive that I was living in a dreamland. When Draco broke up with me I was devastated but then I realized why I had allowed him near and allowed him to get so close, I was too weak. Granted I still hated the bastard.

I jumped out of bed throwing on a black sweatshirt with dark blue skinny jeans and ancient black converse. I grabbed my wallet and shoved it into my pocket. I ran a brush through my hair, just leaving it down and cleaning my teeth. I put on darker make up then when I used. I liked it so I decided to start wearing it more often.

I had snuck out of Hogwarts, easily. I arrived at the tattoo shop in a short amount of time. I would show my parents how clean their daughter was.

"Ah, what would you like to have down?" the designer asked.

"A rose on the right side of my neck and the Gryffindor house symbol on my back." I told him.

"Very well."

I arrived back at Hogwarts by the time of lunch. I dashed to go sit with my friends.

"Anastasia! What happened to you?!" Marie asked with shock.

"I altered my appearance." I beamed.

"Why?" she asked still shocked.

"I woke up this morning thinking that I have been living my life to please others so I got a couple tattoos, a few more piercings and am now a darker brunette." I smiled.

"I like it!" Zack complimented.

"Thank you."

"ZACK! Do you know what people are going to think?" Marie questioned.

"I no longer care, let them think what ever they want." I said as I bit into a green apple.

"Are you sure that you cant get rid of them?" Marie questioned.

"I like them. I want them and I'm keep them." I stated.

"I like a girl who expresses herself. You have really let go." Zack commented.

"I know and I feel so much better." I stretched my arms over my head.

"Ana, this is so sudden. Did you even think before you did all of this?" she questioned.

"Yes, I came to this school because of my parents. I get good grades because of my parents. I let Draco enter my life when I knew better and ended up getting hurt because I was too weak too stand against him. But no more, I'm through listening to other people's rules." I concluded.

"is this why you did this? Because of Draco." Marie questioned.

She just wouldn't let up, let alone listen to what I was telling her.

"NO! I DID THIS BECAUSE I WANTED TO! SCREW MALFOY!" I yelled at her.

Normally I wouldn't have but she was just pushing my buttons and I was not in the mood.

"Ok…I was just trying to make sure." Marie defended.

"Thanks for your concern but I don't need it." I told her.

Marie needed to get it through her head that I was fed up of being the nice girl, the straight A student, and the perfect daughter. I was going to be myself. I wasn't going to fail any of my classes just slack off a bit and I was just going to be a daughter.


	20. Magical Accidents

**Chapter 20:** Magical Accidents

I ambled into Snape's classroom; I was about a half hour late for I had slept in passed the necessary hour. I sat at my assigned seat with Hermione right next to me. It had been a long time since I last talked to her but after what happened with Harry I didn't feel like putting up with her attitude.

"MS. HARRIS YOU ARE HALF AN HOUR LATE FOR MY CLASS!" Snape yelled at me.

"I know." I bluntly said.

"Is that all you have to say?" he questioned with fury.

"Yeah." I aid as I rummaged through my things.

"Ms. Harris you are to have detention with me after classes are over. You come straight here. And because of that smart attitude of yours 25 points from Gryffindor." He announced as he went back to the lesson.

I could hear people groan with disappointment because that now put Slytherin in the lead. But I think I could concoct a plan that would change that.

"Ana, I can't believe that you just did that. What's gotten into you? And why do you look so different?" she snarled.

"What is this? Twenty questions!" I said.

"You've just changed that's all."

"Yeah, I know I like it. I even have a tattoo on my back." I pointed out with a smile.

"What of?"

"The Gryffindor symbol."

"Does it cover your entire back?"

"Almost, that's why I missed classes yesterday. That tattoo took the most time out of everything else." I replied.

"Wow."

After that the conversation went silent and I was already growing bored of this class. I racked by brain for something that I could do to entertain myself for the next hour and a half.

I placed my pencil on to the black table top, spinning it with my fingers. After awhile it stopped and I went to place my fingers on it but then it started spinning on its own.

"How are you doing that?" Hermione asked.

"I have no idea or if I'm even the one who is doing it."

The pencil began spinning faster, gaining more speed. Suddenly it started floating off of the table and shot right for Snape's chalkboard.

Snape looked at the pencil as it stuck out of the chalkboard. He at once turned around and gazed around the room.

I resided silent; I didn't need another detention to interfere with my personal time.

"WHO DID THIS?" he asked portentously.

The entire class didn't respond to his question but instead looked at each other.

"Fine, nobody will tell me who the culprit is then 50 points away from Gryffindor as well as Slytherin." He announced again.

Snape was in a really pissy mood even for him. I wondered what was bothering him or if he was just PMSing.

He persistent on with the seminar in antagonism.

I was on my way to lunch when Draco stopped in front of me. My wrath was by now beginning to sizzle.

"What was that in Snape's office?" he asked.

"Nothing…I didn't do anything." I lied.

"Fine…what did you do to yourself? You look even more repulsive now then you did before."

That was it. What was about to happen next was not going to be my fault.

"I like the way I look. But I think that you need a makeover." I said coolly.

I brought my arm, formed my hand into a fist and then thrusted the fist into his face. Sending him back a couple of feet, knocking him on his ass.

_Oh! That felt good!_ I thought with victory.

He gripped his eye, whimpering in pain.

"There you look much better now." I remarked as I continued along my way," OH! AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR UNGLY FACE AGAIN!"

No matter what I said he would never listen. I could hear him getting closer to me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled and all of a sudden, Draco went flying across the hallway.

I couldn't believe this. I was the one who had done the pencil attack and now I had propelled Draco down the corridor.

What was happening to me? What was I changing into?


	21. Little Ms Scarlet

**Chapter 21:** Little Ms. Scarlet

A couple a days had passed since the pencil incident and things were just getting out of control. I would get terrible migraines from hearing so many voices within my head that I would pass out from the pain and be sent to the hospital wing.

One incident occurred in the girls' bathroom. I had blown up the pluming in there because I was so angry with Draco.

I had told Dumbledore about the problems that would out of the blue rise and he gave me a week out of classes because he thought that the stress was causing the mishaps.

It was the weekend and I was still in bed fast asleep that was until Marie came barging in, shaking me awake. Although she wasn't in Gryffindor she would always find a way in here.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR ANASTASIA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!" Marie sang to me.

I only wrapped the covers tighter around myself.

"Oh come on Ana. Please wake up. I want to go out and do something." Marie whined.

She pulled the covers off of me and then gasped.

"Ana, you colored your hair again?" Marie gasped.

"NO!" I jumped out of bed and rushed to the closet mirror only to see that my hair was mysterious burgundy.

"Who the hell did this? I didn't do it. Plus if I were to color it again I wouldn't have chosen this color." I panicked.

"It actually looks pretty good." Marie said as she grabbed a piece of my hair and analyzed in the sunlight.

"Well, I'm going to dye it back." I stated.

"Oh no, you should keep it this color. Its totally different from what have done to your hair in the past. You were a blonde, a light brunette and a dark brunette. The red makes a statement."

"And what statement would that be?" I asked.

"That you are different from everybody else." She stated with a smile.

She didn't know how right her words really were.

"Now are you going to get ready?" Marie asked.

"Yeah, just give me about ten minutes to get ready." I shooed her away and she left the room.

I didn't really care for what color my hair was but I would deal with it later and plus, Marie was right. It was different. It was unique.

I put on a loose dark brown sweater with beige jeans and brown Sketchers. I performed a spell that added some wave to my hair but left my side bangs straight. I added some perfume to the outfit, just to give myself some spunk since it was my birthday.

I ran down the corridors and met up with Marie.

"You look so pretty in earthy colors." She commented.

"Thank you." I couldn't help but blush by the comment because it had been a long time since I had received one.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah." With that we took our leave.

I had no idea where we were going but I trusted Marie so I wasn't worried.

Marie had led us into Hogsmeade towards a quaint restaurant. Once we entered the medieval building people screamed surprise and I nearly dropped dead at the doorway from a heart attack.

I clutched my chest to make sure that I was still alive and breathing.

I gazed around the room to see that all my friends were there even the golden trio, including Harry. I really hadn't talked to him after we broke off from one another

After a few minutes the party resumed to blabbering about all sorts of subjects.

"Who planned this surprise party?" I asked Zack who was sitting at the bar.

"Marie did. It was all her idea."

"Marie, I can't believe that you did this!" I playfully punched her and gave her a hug.

"I know, I'm a genius." She gloated.

The party was so much fun. I hadn't felt happy in a while and it felt good. I got a few presents such as clothes, gadgets from the Weasley twins, and some candy. All and all it was spectacular.

We were about to leave, Marie and Zack held my presents as they exited the restaurant.

For some reason I could feel blasting temperatures in my hands. I had sat one of them down on a table and all of the sudden the table was engulfed in flames. I walked back away from the flames. One of the employees had charmed a spell and the flame soon disappeared along with the table.

I ran out of the restaurant, wanting to escape from this very world.

"Ana, are you ok?" Zack and Marie screamed with fright.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

This was getting out of control; I needed to find out what was happening to me and fast. I didn't know what I was capable of doing. I no longer had any control over anything anymore.

**A/n:** Please reivew. I would really like to get your opinions on what you think of the story.


	22. Knowing Family

**Chapter 22:** Knowing Family

"Professor, would it be ok if I went back home?" I asked, hoping he would grant me my wish.

"Do you mean permanently?" he questioned.

"No, only for a couple of days. I just need to find some things out." I stated.

"I don't know, you have fallen a little behind in your classes."

"Professor, I don't care I just really need to go. I will finish up my missing work, later, just please let me go." I begged.

"Ok, you can leave tomorrow but I'll give you your ticket and permission slip later tonight. " he smoothly smiled.

"Thank you, professor." I hugged him but not for too long.

"So, why do you need to go home?" he solicited.

"Just to see, my family again, I've been really missing them, lately." I replied.

That wasn't even close to the truth.

He looked at me skeptically but then nodded his head.

"Once again, thank you professor." I smiled.

"Your welcome." With that I left his office.

As I was walking towards the Gryffindor common room I heard footsteps behind me. I could tell that it was Draco, even after what I did to him; he still wouldn't leave me alone.

"Ana, wait up!" he gasped.

I only picked up my speed but he appeared in front of me in no time.

"Don't even say my name and get out of my way." I said through clenched teeth.

"I heard what you were saying to Dumbledore…why are you leaving?" he asked.

"Why would you care? Remember you're not my boyfriend anymore, so leave me the fuck alone, you prick." I yelled as I walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Whenever I was around him, my anger would suddenly boil over. I was really happy that I was leaving.

I packed a duffle bag only full of necessary items.

I soon fell asleep, anxious for tomorrow to already be here.

I hadn't told my parents that I was coming only because I knew that they would send back to school and I didn't want that. I wanted to talk to them.

I knocked on the entry and John, my father, finally opened it after the second knock.

"Anastasia!" he replied with a surprise but brought me into a tight embrace nonetheless.

We walked into the house and Lisa, my mother, greeted me with a fair grin and a small cuddle.

We sat in the living room. I sat in a chair across from the couch where my parents sat with concerned faces.

"Why are you here, away from school? Is something wrong?" Lisa asked with worry.

"I need to talk to you guys about something and no, I'm not fine." I replied with tears forming on the rim of my bottom eyelids.

"What's the matter?" Lisa asked.

"I'm transforming into something inhuman." I answered, " I can hear people's thoughts all the time that my head gets a major migraine and I end up passing out because of everything that is inside my head. I have set random objects on fire. I'm afraid to get any where near anybody for fear I'll do something to them by accident. I don't have any control."

By the time I was done the tears had fallen, but I didn't care. I didn't care about various things now a days.

"Oh, Anastasia. We should have told you long ago what you are and where you come from." My mother wept.

"What…are you talking about?" I asked as I wiped the tears off my face.

"You are not our biological daughter. We adopted you because I wanted to espouse a child and we chose you. I knew from the beginning, you were…special, but we still loved you.

When we adopted you, we also received your family's history. The name you were born with is Elizabeth.

Somehow you had gained an immense power." John said as he held Lisa's hand.

"What is this immense power that you are talking about?" I subjected.

"You are in some way a phoenix within human flesh." My father finished as he turned away from me.

My life had completely changed with those last few words. Everything that I had lived and knew was a lie. I wasn't even their natural daughter. I didn't even have a genuine family.

I got up and grabbed my bag. I couldn't deal with all of what was happening to me. I was no longer the same person that I used to be. I felt so lost at that moment.

I was at the door when my mother grabbed a hold of my arm.

"Anastasia, don't go. We can help you. The dark lord can help you, if you let him." My mother said.

"You think that I want HIM TO HELP ME!" I spat in her face.

Suddenly Lisa's flesh started to burn. She hastily recovered what was left of her hand.

"He has always wanted you on the dark side and we agree with him. He can aid you through this." John tried to encourage me.

All of a sudden a couple of death eaters came out of the shadows of the darkened house and were coming towards me.

I instantly felt a heave of terror. The very people that I had grown up with were going to hand me over to the dark lord.

"NO! PLEASE! MOM! DAD! DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" I cried out as the death eaters seized me.

"He can assist you. Just allow him." My mother tried to comfort me but I knew better than they all did.

He wouldn't try to help me but force me to become a weapon to eliminate Dumbledore's forces, to try and harm my friends. The only people that actually cared about me.

I was commencement to terror. I didn't crave to go and I was terrified that I wouldn't be able to getaway.

However, my powers were scratching to be free and this time I wasn't going to hesitate. I welcomed the flow of potent energy that blasted from within my body, destroying anything that came in contact with it.

I had shut my eyes, not wanting to know what the result would be.

Screams of twinge had echoed through the atmosphere, stabbing my ears.

The detonation of light soon died off and I opened my eyes to see that everything had smoldered. The place that I had come to call home was now in ashes. My "parents" and the death eaters were gone.

I ran out of the house as fast as I could and then swiftly vanished within a scarlet blazing fire.

**A/n:** Thanks for the reviews. But if it's not too much trouble could you please review. I like hearing from readers. Also, I thinking of maybe changing the story to third person. Let me know if it should stay the way it is or be changed.


	23. Mental Breakdown

**Chapter 23:** Mental Breakdown

Soon arrived back in Dumbledore's office, nearly having a heart attack from the sudden rush of teleporting.

"ANASTASIA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Dumbledore promptly arrived by my side.

I could feel my body shaking as I sat on the floor covered in ash and crying.

"I had to do it. I had no other way out." I gasped between sobs.

"Ana, you're alright. I'm right here next to you. Tell me what happened." Dumbledore queried.

"I didn't mean to do it was just death eaters were coming after me. They grabbed me and my parents were going to give me to Voldermort. I had no choice…I used the powers…what's happening to me…I'm not myself anymore…everything that I am is a lie…" I bawled as I clung to Dumbledore.

He was taken aback but shortly brought his arms around me.

"Now tell me from the very beginning, all that happened." Dumbledore said as he gave me a cup of cocoa.

I sipped the warm liquid and wrapped myself in a blanket.

"I had arrived at their house and was greeted by my parents. We sat in the living room and talked about me. I found out that I was not their biological daughter but adopted and the name that I was born with was Elizabeth. They told me that I was a phoenix within human flesh. It seems crazy but at the same time it explains everything that has been happening to me lately." I explained.

"This is a very rare occurrence. I don't think that this has happened at all in wizard history." He contemplated.

"Professor, how can I control this thing that I am?" I asked with disgust.

"We can see if Snape can help you as well as myself." He genely smiled at me.

"Thank you so much." I smiled back.


	24. Taking Over

**Chapter 24:** Taking Over

"Anastasia, you must learn to control your powers." Snape lectured.

I was ready to fling him across the room.

"I'm trying to, professor. It's not that easy." I replied.

"That's because you're not trying hard enough." He scolded, "Now, I want you to levitate this book." He pointed over to one of his books that were lying on a student's desk.

I focused the forces on the hardback and it soon lifted off the table, floating in the air. Unexpectedly I could hear copious voices enter my head, making my concentration dissipate.

The book started spinning as my head felt the agonizing soreness that was entering.

"Ms. Harris, put the book back down." Snape ordered.

I wasn't listening to him anymore, busy trying to make the voices disappear.

"MS. HARRIS! PUT THE BOOK DOWN!" he shrieked and that was not helping at all.

Soon objects in the room started shaking off of tables and bookshelves, hovering around the space.

"ANASTASIA, YOU MUST FOCUS!" Snape bellowed for a second time as he stood in front of me with stern eyes.

"MY NAME IS NOT ANASTASIA! IT'S ELIZABETH! AND I'M TRYING THE BEST I CAN!" I shouted, the throbbing becoming intolerable.

"YOU NEED TO LEARN TO DIRECT YOUR POWER!" he screamed.

I couldn't take it anymore. I was fighting a losing battle. I was exhausted of everything…of Draco, my friends, my family, classes, teachers, Voldermort, and life. I didn't know what to do anymore or who to trust. Everything had been taken away from once I found out the truth about myself. I didn't want this power. But it really never mattered what I wanted. I never wanted to be a pureblood, a perfect student as well as a perfect daughter. I had never made any decisions that suited me. My choices had departed as soon as the Harris family adopted me.

"I DON'T WANT TO CONTROL IT!" I yelled, feeling the familiar supremacy that itinerary through me surprisingly erupt.

The flying objects gained speed. The tables in the room morphed into irregular forms. The wooden bookcases had exploded as the splinters joined the rest of the disaster.

"ANASTASIA! FOCUS!" Snape pressed.

Suddenly with a great pulse of energy he went flying through the entrance door to his area.

I could feel my body being overwhelmed into flames. A dazzling brightness shown as I started converting into something that was beyond my manage or anybody else's.

I shut my eyes, not wanting to be canopied.

The light dimmed and the power tracked through my veins with a burning passion.

I gathered my valor and opened my eyes only to see that I was in a jet-black one-piece body suit that enveloped my body. A bursting red sash was tied around my waist along with crimson boots.

I was actually enjoying the power that I was feeling. The satisfaction that I was just about the most powerful being on earth.

I marched towards the entrance of the room, stepping over a knocked out Snape and continued down the hallways until I reached the main one. Students gasped and ran away as soon as I came within their view.

But there was one face that stood out from all the rest, Draco. He had witnessed what I was, what I am.

I gazed at him for a while, feeling a pang of heartache as I searched his blue orbs that I loved so much, for any sign that he still cared. I saw a flash of hope and sadness in his azure eyes.

The teachers straight away infertile both ends of the vestibule, trying to corner me.

I peeked in front of me and saw a colossal blemished glass windowpane, beckoning for me to escape through it. Who was I to ignore such a request.

I leapt with all my might through the thin glass. I let my body start falling but shortly after I transformed into the phoenix that I was born to be.

Soaring through the white clouds, I left behind everything that was ever apart of my life.


	25. Forgive Me

**Chapter 25:** Forgive Me

I had flown a great distance. The travel had taken its toll on me so I decided to rest for a while.

I perched myself on a tree branch, high above the ground. I closed my eyes falling into a still sleep.

"Anastasia…" the wind whispered, immediately waking me up and putting my guard up.

"Anastasia…" I searched around men and saw nothing out of the ordinary, but I wasn't about to shrug off the alert feeling so easily.

I searched below on the earthy land, scanning the land for any irregularities. My eyes focused on a familiar form whose eyes were that of moonlight streaming into the dense forest, illuminating everything.

"Anastasia…" he whispered again.

"Malfoy…" I squawked as I jumped off of the limb, transforming into my normal figure before lightly landing on the soil with a soft crunching noise as leaves broke underneath my feet.

"I need to talk to you." He demanded.

"What could you possibly say that would mean anything to me?" the words were frozen with a coldness that I had never possessed before.

"It's about our break up." He announced as he stepped into the moonlight.

"That's no longer a factor, anymore." I said as my fury started to swelter.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just trying to protect you. I never betrayed you. I had received a mission from the dark lord that involved the destruction of Dumbledore and I didn't want you to get caught up in my world." He finished.

"Then, why invite me in? I gave you everything. I gave you my heart but you didn't care. You ruined the very thing that I had treasured in life and that was our connection to one another. If you're trying to make up for lost time. Don't. I don't want or need your pity. I am everything that I have ever dreamed of and more. I wont let anything stand in my way." I warned him.

"I'm not giving you pity. I'm asking for your forgiveness." He stated with gentleness.

"Well, you're not getting it. I have come to realize that I don't need you anymore. I don't want to have anything to do with you. It would be simple to just kill you now, but I want to enjoy watching you die by my hands during the war." I smirked and malformed into a flaming bird.

I flapped my wings and left an almost frightened Draco standing there, watching me as I left him behind.

**A/n:** Thank you for the reviews.


	26. Sudden Death

**Chapter 26:** Sudden Death

The war had arrived in a mere three months. I did not fight on either side, just watching alone was enough.

I sat on a tree as I watched curses being thrown at both sides. People screaming when a person would collapse on to the rock hard earth with a still heart. Many people were injured but still fought for what they thought was right.

I noticed that Zack and Marie had joined the hostilities. All of my friends were fighting for the school, for the entire world in order to destroy the darkness that threatened to consume everything and I was sitting in a tree just watching as the confrontation continued to go on.

Suddenly Marie was struck by a curse that sent her flying far and landing roughly on the land.

I couldn't believe that I had been so foolish as to sit by, as my friends were about to die.

I swooped down to the terrain, shifting into my standard shape. A radiating combustion surrounded my body as a protective shield from the impelling curses that were flying everywhere.

I flew passed many people to be next to Marie. She looked up at me with surprise in her dulling, stunning blue eyes.

"You came back." She whispered.

"I couldn't let you fight without me. Marie, I'm so sorry." I apologized for not being a good friend to her and not protecting her when I had the power to do so.

"Don't worry about it, Eliza." She barely whispered, I could tell that she was dying but I didn't have the power to help her.

My powers were only made for destruction and more, but healing didn't come with the cards. I was able to heal myself instantly but it wouldn't work on any other person. I felt so helpless at that moment.

"Marie, you've got to stay here. You have come too far to fade now. You can do this Marie. COME ON!" I tried to hearten her but it wasn't helping.

"I want you to have this. It's my part of our friendship necklace. This way you will always have a part of me with you…you were always my best friend. You always will be." She said with her final breath as her eyes closed to never reopen again.

Tears slipped through the sides of my eyes, to gently roll down the elevation of my face. My beat friend was gone… perpetually. I put the necklace on and wiped the tears off of my face.

My ire was away from control, now. I felt the resentment fueling my powers, increasing them further. The flame that engulfed me was even more visible now, almost covering my body.

I got up and strutted to the front of the light side, burning my footsteps into the earth along my way.

As soon as I reached the front a curse was thrown right towards me. As the spell was about to land on me I deflected it with the flaming shield, sending the curse back to the conjurer.

I sent fireballs towards numerous death eaters, decreasing their numbers significantly. Then Draco marched towards me, armed with his wand and ready to kill. But he should even know that there is no way to kill a true phoenix. However, I was prepared for what ever he was going to do.

"Elizabeth…" he said coldly.

"Draco…"I responded through clenched teeth, making his name burn.

We just stood there for a few minutes, looking at each other for the last time.

His sapphire orbs pierced through my dark cherry irises.

I had to admit, that I didn't want to kill him but he had made the decision to join the dark side and managed to murder my best friend. I wasn't so forgiving once I lost something that was truly precious to me.

I got in to my offensive stance. He shot a powerful curse at me; I twisted around and sent a fireball towards him. He was knocked to the ground, receiving the attack with great force and pain.

I walked over to him, stomping my foot onto his chest, making him whimper.

"You thought that I would go easy on you." I stated, kicking him hard.

"You thought that you could defeat me. A phoenix. An immortal being." I kicked him once again, sending him flying towards at tree.

But he somehow managed to get back up, bloodied, bruised and scratched, everywhere.

He sped up to me, breaking through my shield and stabbing his wand in between my breasts. He muttered a curse and it shot through my body, sending me into a seizure. He brought his wand back out and knocked me to the ground.

He had that same smirk on his face that he loved to show.

I lied there gasping for air as he stood above me with a triumphant smile but with saddened eyes.

"Guess you weren't so tough after all." He smiled.

I could feel the gaping hole in my chest close up while also fixing the fabric that had been destroyed.

I stood up and a shocked expression came across his face.

"You honestly thought that you could kill me with that feeble attempt. Honestly, I don't know what Voldermort was thinking of when he assigned you that mission. You're just as cowardly as your father." I smirked.

He actually went to punch me but I grabbed his fist, forcing most of my strength on his hand, breaking every bone in that small limb.

He screamed out in pain but ordered the death eaters to come and attack me.

They obeyed with his command and intended on killing me but I would have to disappoint them.

Suddenly all of the death eaters started to vanish into dust. I had alternated their molecular levels to make it to the point where they all started to dissipate into little gains of dust. In a short while, Voldermort's once greatest army had fallen to death by a mere young woman. All that was left was Draco.

"Did you really think that you could destroy me?" I questioned.

But Draco didn't answer, instead he propped his body and passionately kissed me.

My powers were too great for him to handle and they soon started to steal his energy. He tried to pull away, but I didn't let him.

After a moment his body fell into ashes.

I had destroyed the dark army. I gazed around the many faces that were afraid to come near me but some were thankful.

I decided that it was time to go. My business here was done. I altered into the phoenix and flew into the setting sun.

The Great War was half way over. I would leave it up to Harry to bring down Voldermort.


	27. Past Memories

**Chapter 27:** Past Memories

I sat on the same branch, in the same tree where I had sat during the Great War a century ago.

Voldermort had been defeated and peace had been restored to the globe once again.

The last survivors of the war had led full lives up until the end.

Zack had married a young woman named Betty and they had three beautiful daughters. I had stayed in contact with them after the war and even with their daughters. But as time passed I faded from their lives just like everybody else's.

I had had one child over the many years that I had been alive. It was only six months after the Great War was officially over that Drusella Anastasia Malfoy had been born. She had grown up to be so much like her father. With a hazel eye and her father's piercing blue orbs that I loved so much. She had inherited his platinum blonde hair. My oval face and his nose. She was now married and had two children, a son and a daughter. I was happy for her with all my heart and the fact that I had grandchildren but that still wasn't enough to fill the empty void in my heart that I often felt.

I had lost the love of my life because of Voldermort. Maybe I had other options then to have kill Draco but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do. I never dreamt that I would miss him so much. At times the pain would become unbearable but I could stand it.

I took one last look around the grounds a single tear escaped my eyes; I let it run down the side of my face and fall onto the earth.

I flew away from the sight into the rising sun in the far horizon.

**A/n:** Thank you for reading my story. I was thinking that I might do an alternate ending with chapters 26 and 27. Thanks for all of the reviews I really enjoyed reading them. Also, I've got some new ideas for a story that I'm going to be posting up soon. So keep a look out!


	28. Author's Note

I thought I should let you guys know that there is a sequel to this story. It's called Golden Suns and Silver Skies. Please read and review. I would really like to get your opinions on the start of the story. Thanks.


End file.
